Tao's Wish
by Xylia Park
Summary: Tao menemukan sebuah batu aneh yang bisa mengabulkan permohonannya. #tetep aja nggak bisa bikin summary. Sequel dari no Title. IT'S TAORIS/ KRISTAO?Kris x Tao. BL, YAOI. DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : cerita ini milik saya. Sayang sekali Exo bukan milik saya. Tapi tetep saya pengen culik KaiSoo buat maksa mereka 'do something' didepan saya. *ngarep* *plakk!***

**Genre : Romance**

**Pair : TaoRisdan bertambah seiring cerita berlanjut.**

**Rating : T**

**Warning : OOC, Alur amburadul, tidak sesuai EYD, Typho, BL as Yaoi, and Don't Like Don't Read.**

**Summary : Tao menemukan sebuah batu aneh. #tetep aja nggak bisa bikin summary. Sequel dari no Title. IT'S TAORIS/ KRISTAO?Kris x Tao. BL, YAOI. DLDR!**

**.**

**Haiiii. ^^**

**Author nggak tahu diri balik lagi, wkwkwk..**

**Buat yang minta sequel, nih author bikinin FF Taoris, gpp kan.. maaf ya kalo lama nunggu *ih! Siapa juga yang nunggu?!***

**Soalnya ada yang request chapter, jadi author bikin chapter 2 No Title itu. Soalnya setelah author baca ulang FF No Title, ternyata ceritanya emang ngegantung banget ya, aish! Emang dasar author bbabo! jadi yang kemarin itu TBC bukan END. Maaf ya, author emang labil.. maklum author baru..**

**Oiya, tentang cerita ini author terinspirasi dari film yang hari minggu kemarin ada di tivi yang entah judulnya apa, author lupa. Pokoknya cerita itu tentang batu permintaan. Nah disini author munculin itu batu buat yayang Tao *cipok Tao* *digebukin dragon***

**Oiya, sekali lagi terima kasih buat yang udah ngereview, Saranghaeyo.. :* 3 3 *tebar flykiss* **

**Ya udah deh, dari pada author yang nggak tahu diri ini ngebacot nggak jelas, mending readersku sayang langsung baca aja ya.. semoga suka and Happy Read ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Tao's Wish**

**.**

**.**

Keesokan harinya, sehari setelah pertemuannya dengan Kai, Kyungsoo langsung memamerkan tunangannya itu pada kedua sahabatnya, Baekhyun dan Tao. Kyungsoo ingin membuktikan jika mimpinya tentang Kai itu bukan hanya sekedar mimpi aneh dan tidak masuk akal yang seperti mereka pikirkan, dan Kyungsoo juga ingin membuktikan jika Kai itu benar-benar namja yang ada dimimpinya.

"nah, chingudeul. Perkenalkan ini Kai namja yang ada dimimpiku itu~." kata Kyungsoo. "Kai, ini Tao dan ini Baekhyun" lanjut Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk Tao dan Baekhyun bergantian.

Saat ini sudah jam pulang sekolah dan mereka bertiga sedang berada didepan mobil sport hitam milik Kai. Kai sedang tidak sekolah entah karena alasan apa, author juga nggak tahu *plakk*. Kai menjemput kyungsoo karena mereka sudah merencanakan akan pergi kencan setelah kyungsoo pulang sekolah.

"annyeong. Kai imnida. Kyungsoo banyak cerita tentang kalian" kata Kai dengan memberikan senyum tampan miliknya.

"ne, annyeong" jawab Baekhyun dan Tao bersamaan sambil menundukkan kepala. Mereka menatap Kai tanpa berkedip dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka. mereka bukan terpesona karena ketampanan Kai, namun ciri-ciri yang kyungsoo ceritakan pada mereka itu sama persis dengan namja yang sedang berdiri dihadapan mereka. Apakah Kyungsoo mengarang cerita tentang mimpinya? Maksudnya, bisa saja Kyungsoo memang sudah lama mengenal bahkan berpacaran dengan Kai. Tapi, Kyungsoo bukan orang yang mudah berbohong dan coba pikir untuk apa kyungsoo melakukan hal itu? #dan untuk apa author nulis tiga kalimat terakhir itu? -_- *jedotinkepalaketembok*

"sekarang kalian percaya kan?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan senyum penuh kemenangan saat melihat ekspresi kedua sahabatnya itu, Tao dan Baekhyun mengangguk cepat meng-iya-kan sambil terus menatap Kai.

"apa kau benar-benar bertemu Kyungsoo lewat mimpi?" Baekhyun mulai kepo. Senyuman tampan diwajah Kai kini berubah menjadi senyum canggung. Kai hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya. Tao yang melihat tanda-tanda Baekhyun akan membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya lagi itu segera membungkam mulut Baekhyun dengan tangannya.

"eh? kau ini bicara apa? umh.. maafkan Baekkie, ne. Dia memang seperti itu" kata Tao sambil menutup mulut Baekhyun. "kau bilang ingin kencan kan? nah, cepat pergi. Jangan sampai waktu kencan kalian berkurang. Kalau begit aku pergi dulu Kyungsoo, Kai, hati-hati. Annyeong~" pamit Tao sambil menyeret paksa Baekhyun yang terus meronta-ronta ingin bertanya lagi.

"ah, baiklah. Annyeong" jawab Kyungsoo sambil melambaikan tangannya. Kyungsoo dan Kai saling melempar pandangan bingung lalu mengangkat bahu mereka dan segera melaksanakan acara kencan mereka.

.

.

.

"Yah! Kau ini kenapa? aku masih ingin tanya tau!" tanya Baekhyun kesal saat Tao sudah melepaskan bekapan(?) tangannya dari mulut baekhyun.

"aish! Kau ini. hilangkan sifat ingin tahumu itu. tidak semuanya kau harus mengetahuinya kan. kau seperti tidak mempercayai Kyungsoo. Dia itu sahabat kita dan lagi kyungsoo tidak mungkin bisa membohongi kita karena pasti kita kan mengetahuinya!"omel Tao panjang lebar.

"umh.. jadi?" tanya baekhyun hati-hati, karena menurutnya wajah Tao seperti panda yang sedang mengamuk. Dia ini kenapa sih?. Pikir baekhyun.

"jadi hilangkan sifat KEPOmu itu" bentak Tao. Entah kenapa dia mendadak jadi gusar. Bentakkannya membuat Baekhyun terdiam dan mereka terus berjalan pulang dalam diam hingga mereka sampai dipersimpangan jalan, tempat biasanya mereka berpisah untuk pulang kerumah masing-masing dan bertemu untuk bersama-sama berangkat kesekolah.

Saat Baekhyun hendak pergi menuju rumahnya yang berada dipersimpangan jalan yang lain Tao menarik lengan baekhyun hingga baekhyun menghadapanya.

"mianhae~" kata Tao sambil menunduk. Baekhyun tersenyum jahil mendapati temannya sedang menunduk dan meminta maaf itu.

"ehem, untuk apa?" tanya baekhyun sambil sedikit mengangkat kepalanya angkuh dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"mianhae~ tadi aku membentakmu. Aku tidak bermaksud-" belum sempat Tao menuntaskan kalimatnya baekhyun sudah memotongnya.

"aku tahu. baiklah aku maafkan. Aku paham kok" kata Baekhyun sambil tersenyum ceria seperti biasanya. Tao menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan bingung.

"kau paham? benarkah?" tanya Tao.

"iya aku paham. Aku tahu kau sedang PMS. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, ne. Annyeong Panda" jawab Baekhyun santai lalu pergi. Tao hanya mengangguk-angguk, mencoba mencerna ucapan baekhyun yang terasa aneh untuknya, dan sedetik kemudian Tao tersadar.

"YAH! BACON! AWAS KAU!" namun Baekhyun sudah berlari dengan kencang sambil tertawa keras. "aish! Anak itu" dan tao membalikkan badannya dan berjalan pulang, berlawanan arah dengan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

"Awas kau bacon. Enak saja aku dibilang sedang PMS, memangnya aku ini yeoja apa?" gumam Tao yang masih kesal pada Baekhyun. sekarang dia sedang berjalan pulang menuju rumahnya. Entahlah, Tao memang menyadari jika saat ini dia mirip dengan yeoja yang sedang PMS.

Tao menendang keras batu kecil yang sesekali ia temui dijalan untuk melampiaskan rasa kesalnya.

'ugh! Aku iri pada Kyungsoo. Dia bertemu dengan namja tampan seperti Kai lewat mimpi dan sekarang mimpi itu menjadi kenyataan, bahkan sekarang mereka sudah bertunangan? Aish! aku juga mau kalau seperti itu.' batin Tao. Ternyata uri panda iri pada Kyungsoo. Kirain PMS beneran mas :P*disumpel kaos kaki bau*

Tao terus menendang setiap batu yang dilihatnya. Namun kakinya terhenti saat hendak menendang sebuah batu. Itu bukan batu biasa, karena batu itu berukuran kecil dan berbentuk bintang dan berwarna pelangi. Tao memungut batu itu dan meneliti setiap lekukan batu itu.

"haha, bagus. Aku simpan saja" kata Tao sambil memasukan batu itu dalam tas ranselnya dan melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju rumah.

.

.

SEMENTARA ITU

.

Ditempat Tao menemukan batu itu, terlihat dua orang yeoja yang tengah kebingungan.

"kau jatuhkan dimana tadi batunya?" tanya yeoja 1.

"mollayo unni, aish!" jawab yeoja 2.

"ck! Kau ini! baru saja kita berhasil merebutnya dari yeoja tua itu! gagal semua rencana kita untuk menguasai dunia!" kata yeoja 1.

"kenapa kau menyalahkanku? Salah sendiri kau menyuruhku untuk membawa batu berhargaitu!" kata yeoja 2.

"MWO? Jadi kau berani berkata seperti itu padaku? Dongsaeng Kurang ajar!" kata yeoja 1 yang langsung menyerang yeoja 2. Dan terjadilah adegan saling menjambak atara kedua yeoja itu. baiklah mari kita kembali pada Tao.

.

.

.

Dirumah Tao

.

Tao sedang menonton acara televisi favoritnya diruang tengah, namun pikirannya tidak pada televisi namun pada Kyungsoo dan Kai. Oh, sungguh Tao ingin sekali punya kekasih. Seumur hidupnya ia belum pernah jatuh cinta, dan sekarang ia sudah kelas dua SMA, jadi sudah cukup usia untuk mempunyai kekasih kan? sekali-sekali iri pada seseorang tidak ada salahnya kan?

Lagi pula Tao hidup hanya berdua dengan kakaknya, Chen, dan kakaknya itu super sibuk karena harus meneruskan bisnis orang tuanya. Setiap hari Chen selalu berangkat pagi sekali sebelum Tao bangun dan pulang malam saat Tao sedang tidur, atau bahkan Chen tidak pulang karena pekerjaan yang menumpuk. Tidak ada waktu untuk jika kalian tanya tentang orang tua Tao, mereka author bunuh kehkehkeh-emh-maksudnya mereka meninggal sejak dua tahun yang lalu karena kecelakaan pesawat.

Dan selama dua tahun ini Tao merasa kesepian. Memang dia punya Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang sudah dia anggap seperti saudara sendiri. Bukannya Tao tidak mau ditemani mereka, namun Tao tidak enak hati jika harus mengganggu kedua sahabatnya itu, pasalnya, Baekhyun adalah anak yang mengikuti banyak les musik privat, seperti les vocal dan piano. Karena menjadi penyanyi multi talenta adalah cita-citanya.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo, sebelumnya memang Kyungsoolah yang akan Tao telepon jika Tao merasa kesepian dirumah. Namun sebulan yang lalu Kyungsoo berubah menjadi tukang tidur dan jadi sulit dihubungi, tapi sekarang sudah tidak lagi. Sekarang Kyungsoo sudah insyaf, namun sekarang Kyungsoo punya Kai yang akan lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama, dan Tao paling tidak bisa mengganggu kesenangan temannya. #oiya? *plak*

Dan saat ini, Tao benar-benar butuh teman bicara. Tao mematikan televisinya dan merebahkan dirinya disofa yang ia duduki, "aku juga ingin memimpikan tunanganku seperti kyungsoo" bisiknya pada udara kosong sambil memejamkan matanya. Tanpa Tao sadari batu berbentuk bintang dengan warna pelangi didalam ransel Tao itu bersinar.

Tao memejamkan matanya dan terus menerus menggumamkan kalimat itu hingga akhirnya dia tertidur..

.

.

**Tao terkejut mendapati dirinya sedang duduk disebuah sofa berwarna putih yang berada disebuah ruangan bernuansa putih. Dan lebih hebohnya lagi tao memakai kaos putih dan celana panjang putih. **

**"eh? Dimana ini?" tanya tao entah pada siapa. Tao memandangi sekeliling ruangan itu. kosong. Hanya ada dirinya dan sofa putih-oh! dan sebuah pintu putih.**

**"sedang apa kau disini?" terdengar suara baritone yang terdengar dingin. Tao mengalihkan pandangannya pada sumber suara dan betapa terkejutnya Tao saat mendapati seorang namja dengan pakaian serba putih duduk disamping sambil membaca buku.**

**"GYAA.." Tao terjatuh dari duduknya saking kagetnya. "si—si-siapa kau? Dan s-sejak kapan kau ada disitu? Bukannya tadi aku hanya sendirian?" Tanya tao heran dan masih diposisi jatuhnya. Namja itu menutup buku tebalnya dan meletakkannya dipangkuannya lalu melepas kaca mata yang dipakainya.**

**"seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu" kata namja itu sambil menatap tao. Tao mendengus kesal mendengar perkataan namja itu. namun sedetik kemudian Tao berdecak kagum saat menyadari tampilan namja itu.**

**Wajah tampan bak pangeran negeri dongeng dengan rambut blonde milikya. Tatapan mata yang terlihat tajam dan mengintimidasi. Bibir pouty dengan warna pink pucat. Oh~ sungguh menawan. Tubuh tegap dengan bahu yang terlihat nyaman jika kau menyandarkan kepalamu disana, lengan yang kokoh dengan kulit putih pucatnya yang siap mengahngatkanmu dalam pelukannya itu membuat pipi Tao merona merah. Namja yang berkharisma dan mungkin mendekati sempurna apabila dia berhati lembut dan dia tidak-**

**"aku tahu aku tampan, jadi berhenti menatapku seperti itu" kata namja itu tadi membuat Tao menghentikan kegiatan memandangi namja itu dan langseng mengubah ekspresinya menjadi kesal.**

**'dia ini narsis sekali" pikir Tao sambil menatap namja didepannya dengan tatapan ' -_- '.**

**"apa yang kau lakukan disini anak kecil?" tanya namja sambil menatap remeh pada Tao. Tao membulatkan mata pandanya dan bangkit bardiri dari jatuhnya.**

**"Mwo? Aku bukan anak kecil. aku sudah kelas dua SMA. Kau tidak lihat apa aku sudah setinggi ini, eoh?" tanya Tao dengan nada kesal.**

**Namja itu hanya terkekeh dengan wajah menyebalkan, namun tetap terlihat tampan. "bagiku kau adalah anak kecil". Tao semakin sebal melihat namja dihadapannya lalu mendudukkan dirinya disamping namja itu.**

**"kau ini siapa? Kenapa kau lancang sekali datang kesini?" tanya namja itu dengan datar sambil meraih buku tebalnya yang ada dipangkuannya dan mulai kembali membaca.**

**"namaku Huang Zi Tao, aku tidak tahu kenapa aku ada disini jadi jangan mengatakan aku lancang!" kesal Tao.**

**"oh" jawab namja itu dengan matanya yang sibuk membaca buku. Tao hendak membuka mulutnya untuk menanyakan nama namja itu, tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya.**

**Mereka berdua duduk dalam diam diruangan putih itu, tak ada satupun yang megeluarkan suara untuk memulai pembicaraan, sampai akhirnya terdengar suara dering telepon.**

**"eh? Suara dari mana itu?" tanya Tao bingung. Sambil mencari-cari asal suara itu. "seertinya aku pernah dengar suara lagu ini" lanjutnya sambil mengingat-ingat.**

**"sepertinya itu suara ponselmu" jawab namja itu yang matanya masih berkutat pada buku itu.**

**"ah benar!" kata tao sambil meraba-raba saku celananya. Eh? Tidak ada saku?, pikir Tao. "dimana ponselku?" gumam Tao.**

**"disana" jawab namja itu sambil menunjuk sebuah pintu berwarna putih yang merupakan satu-satnya pintu yang ada disana, dan lagi-lagi tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku tebal miliknya.**

**"eh? Benarkah?" tanya Tao. Dan tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi Tao melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu itu dan hendak membukanya sebelum namja yang ada disana mengatakan-**

**"benar, keluar dan jangan kembali lagi" ucapnya dingin. Tao berdecih kesal.**

**'selain narsis dia juga kejam' pikir Tao lalu segera membuka pintu itu.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tao terbangun dari tidurnya saat mendengar ponselnya berbunyi. Segera diangkatnya telepon yang masuk saat melihat nama yang ada dilayar ponselnya.

"yeoboseyo" ucap Tao dengan mata yang masih mengantuk sambil mendudukkan tubuhnya.

"_Tao, ini chen gege"_

"ne gege, aku sudah tau. Namamu muncul dilayar ponsel saat kau telepon" jawab Tao malas.

"_ah, benar. Hehe.. umh.. sepertinya gege tidak bisa pulang untuk dua bulan kedepan, karena gege harus pergi ke Macau untuk mengurus cabang perusahaan disana. Gege akan mentrasfer uang sakumu selama dua bulan, oke?Kau tidak apa-apa kan kalau sendirian dirumah? Apa kau butuh teman?" _tanya Chen panjang lebar. Chen memang perhatian pada adiknya, hanya saja waktu yang membuatnya tidak bisa memberikan perhatianny apada Tao.

"aku baik-baik saja ge. Gege pergi saja. Dan masalah uang bukannya setiap bulan gege juga mentransfernya kerekeningku ya? Aku tidak butuh teman. Jadi jangan khawatir, aku baik-baik saja" kata Tao. Dan bukannya aku selalu sendirian ya dirumah? Lanjut Tao dalam hati

"_mianhae~ maafkan aku Tao"_lirih Chen.

"gwaenchanha. Aku tahu kau sibuk. SEMANGAT!" kata Tao penuh semangat, ia tidak ingin kakaknya itu merasa bersalah karena harus meninggalkan Tao.

"_hahaha, gomawo. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ne. Bye~ Aku sayang padamu Tao"_kata Chen dan segera memutuskan sambungan telepon.

TUT TUT TUT

"ha? Mwo? Yeoboseyo? Aish! Dimatikan" kata Tao sambil tersenyum menatap layar ponselnya. Tao tidak pernah mendengar Chen mengatakan sayang pada Tao, dan baru saja Chen mengatakannya. Tao sangat senang mendengarnya.

Tao membaringkan lagi tubuhnya dan menerawang ingatan tentang mimipinya tadi, lalu melihat kearah jam dinding. Hhh~ sudah jam empat sore ternyata, sebaiknya aku melakukan apa ya?, pikir tao.

**From: Baekkie**

**Subject: bermain bola**

**Yaa! Panda, aku didepan rumahmu. Ayo main bola bersama.**

Ha? Tao segera bangkit dari posisinya dan keluar rumah dan mendapati Baekhyun yang sudah berdiri didepan pintu rumahnya dengan membawa bola.

"Baekkie?" terdengar nada senang saat Tao memanggil nama Baekhyun. tentu saja itu berarti Baekhyun akan menghilangkan rasa sepinya.

"wow.. wow.. kau merindukanku ya?" tanya baekhyun jahil. Namun Tao malah tertawa senang. "ayo main bola" lanjut Baekhyun.

"baiklah, tunggu sebentar, ne" kata tao lalu berlari masuk kedalam rumahnya dan beberapa saat kemudian Tao keluar dan menutup pintu rumah lalu menguncinya.

"kkajja" ajak Tao penuh semangat sambil menarik lengan Baekhyun. baekhyun hanya terkekeh sambil menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah temannya itu.

.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Tao sudah sampai dilapangan bermain didekat rumah Tao. Sudah ada tiga orang yang menunggu kedatangan mereka didepan.

"Jongup, Daehyun, annyeong" sapa Tao dan Baekhyun pada tiga orang yang ada disana. Loh?

"eh? Siapa ini?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menunjuk seseorang yang berdiri diantara Daehyun dan Jongup.

"oh, ini adik sepupuku. Kenalkan, namanya Zelo, dia ikut main." Kata Daehyun.

"annyeong Baekhyun Hyung, Tao Hyung. Aku ikut main boleh ya?" kata Zelo sambil membungkuk sopan.

"tentu saja boleh, nah, kkajja kita main" kata Tao.

"eh? Mana Kyungsoo?" tanya Jongup. Baekhyun dan Tao saling berpandangan.

"dia tidak ikut, sudahlah, ayo main" kata Baekhyun.

"berarti kita hanya berlima? Bagaimana cara membagi tim-nya?" tanya Daehyun. Semua teman-temannya hanya mengangkat bahu mereka yang berarti'tidak tahu'.

"umh.. ya sudah, aku satu tim dengan Daehyun, kalian bertiga satu tim. Tiga lawan dua. Bagaimana?" tanya Jongup. Dan mereka semua mengangguk dan mulai bermain bola.

.

Tao dan kawan-kawannya bermain sepak bola dengan asyik. Berlari sambil menggiring bola, kadang-kadang mereka berteriak untuk memanggil nama teman satu tim-nya. Sudah lama sekali mereka tidak bermain bersama seperti itu. terakhir kali bermain bola bersama saat mereka saat mereka kelas dua SMP. Dan itu sudah dua tahun yang lalu. Sekarang mereka sudah SMA, kecuali Zelo. Dia berumur tiga tahun dibawah Daehyun.

Tao sangat senang sekali, walaupun hanya menjadi penjaga gawang, Tao sungguh senang bisa bermain bersama teman-teman semasa kecilnya. Akhirnya Tao tidak merasa sepi untuk hari ini. Tao tersenyum memikirkan hal itu, dan-,uh oh! Tao! fokus! Awas Tao!. Aish! aku lupa, aku Cuma author, mana dia denger. -_-

"TAO AWAS!" Teriak Jongup. Namun-

BUGH.

"ugh!" Tao menutupi wajahnya yang baru saja terhantam bola tendangan dari Jongup. Matanya berkunang-kunang dan kepalanya terasa temannya berlari menghampiri Tao untuk melihat keadaan Tao.

"Tao, gwaenchanha?" tanya Jongup panik. Bagaimana pun juga, dia yang menendang bola, dia merasa bersalah.

Tao membuka tangannya yang menutupi wajahnya. Teman-temannya terkejut saat melihat tulang hidung Tao terluka dan mengeluarkan darah.

"aku tidak apa-apa, hehehe" jawab Tao sambil tersenyum, namun, tiba-tiba semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

**Tao membuka matanya dan merasakan kepalanya pening sekali. Tao berusaha duduk, dan betapa terkejutnya Tao saat menyadari dia sedang berada disebuah ruangan serba putih itu lagi. Dan dia ada diatas tempat tidur yang besar yang juga bernuansa putih.**

**"aku sudah bilang jangan kembali lagi kan? apa kau tidak mengerti ucapanku?" tao terlonjak saat menyadari seorang namja sedang duduk dikursi desamping tempat tidur itu. namja itu lagi, pikir Tao.**

**"bukan aku yang ingin kembali. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa kembali kesini" jawab Tao kesal sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada dan membuang muka.**

**"lalu itu kenapa?" tanya namja itu.**

**"apa?!" tanya Tao dengan nada dingin saat harus kembali melihat namja menyebalkan itu.**

**"iniii" kata namja itu gemas sambil menekan hidung Tao yang luka dan berdarah.**

**"akh! Appo!" Tao meringis kesakitan. Tao tidak ingat alasan kenapa ia bisa tiba-tiba hidungnya bisa sakit.**

**"coba kulihat" kata namja itu sambil menghadapkan wajah Tao kearahnya dan memeriksa hidung Tao. "wah, untung tulang hidungmu tidak patah. Ini harus cepat diobati" kata namja itu lalu mengambil sesuatu di laci meja nakas disamping tempat tidur. Sebuah kotak berwarna putih. **

**Ternyata itu kotak obat, dan namja tampan itu mulai mengobati luka dihidung Tao dengan obat luka yang ada dikotak itu. Tao hanya diam saja dan terus memperhatikan wajah namja itu dari dekat. Tampan, pikir Tao.**

**Namja itu mengeluarkan sebuah plester luka bergambar panda dari kotak obat itu, dan Tao merasa familiar dengan plester itu.**

**"aku tahu aku tampan dan aku sudah memberitahumu tentang itu. jadi jangan tatap aku seperti itu" ucap namja itu datar seraya menempelkan plester bergambar panda itu dihidung Tao dengan hati-hati.**

**"gomawo" kata tao, namja itu tidak menjawab. "Kau-" lanjutnya namun namja itu mendahului Tao.**

**"Kris, panggil aku Kris" kata namja itu sambil merapikan kembali obat luka itu pada tempatnya semula. Tao tersenyum senang, memang itu yang ingin ia tanyakan.**

**"dan namaku-" lagi-lagi namaj bernama Kris itu mendahuluinya.**

**"Tao, kau sudah pernah mengatakannya"**

**"ah, benar, kenapa aku bisa lupa. hahahaha" Tao mentertawakan dirinya sendiri. Namun Kris hanya diam dan menatap Tao dengan poker face-nya. "kenapa? kau tidak pernah mentertawai dirimu sendiri, eoh?" kata tao saat menyadari tatapan Kris.**

**"konyol sekali" timpal Kris sambil memasang senyum meremehkan. **

**'selain nasrsis dan kejam, ternyata dia juga nggak asyik!' pikir Tao.**

**"nah, kau kan sudah kuobati, sekarang pergilah, dan jangan kembali lagi. Merepotkan saja." ucap Kris dengan nada datar, namun hal itu membuat emosi Tao naik sampai keubun-ubun. Siapa juga yang minda dia mengobati lukanya?!**

**"baiklah, aku tidak akan kembali lagi!" kata Tao dingin lalu beranjak dari tempatnya dan berjalan menuju pintu putih itu lagi. "Terima kasih telah mengobati lukaku. Annyeong!" kata Tao sebelum membuka pintu kemana saja *plakk* maksudnya- pintu putih itu dengan kasar.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Maaf ya kalau jelek T^T.**

**Dan sekali lagi, gomawo buat yang udah ngereview, saranghaeyo 33 ^^**

**Mind to RnR?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : cerita ini milik saya. Sayang sekali Exo bukan milik saya. Tapi tetep saya pengen culik KaiSoo buat maksa mereka 'do something' didepan saya. *ngarep* *plakk!***

**Genre : Romance**

**Leght: 2 of ?**

**Pair : TaoRis dan bertambah seiring cerita berlanjut.**

**Rating : T**

**Warning : OOC, Alur amburadul, tidak sesuai EYD, Typho, BL as Yaoi, and Don't Like Don't Read.**

**Summary : Tao menemukan sebuah batu aneh. #tetep aja nggak bisa bikin summary. Sequel dari no Title. IT'S TAORIS/ KRISTAO?Kris x Tao. BL, YAOI. DLDR!**

**.**

**Haiiii. ^^**

**Author nggak tahu diri balik lagi, wkwkwk..**

**Maaf buat TYPO masalah Chen dichapter sebelumnya, tapi jangan khawatir.. udah author edit kok, jadi Moon Jong Up - B.A.P. hehe, selain author suka exo authro juga suka B.A.P. tanya nggak? *readers: ENGGAK!***

**Author ngetik FF itu jam 11 malem, sedangkan author biasanya tidur jam 9 malem. Jadi pas itu udah ngantuk banget. Hehe.. author kayak bayi ya? Padahal udah 18 tahun tapi tidurnya jam segituan. :P**

**Oiya, batu yang sekarang ada sama Tao itu batu permohonan. Akan bekerja jika Tao mengucapkan sebuah permohonan. Jadi jangan bingung kalau Tao sedang berharap dalam hati dan batu itu nggak bekerja. Oke? Karena batu permohonan hanya mengabulkan jika Tao mengucapkan permohonannya.**

**Dan, sekali lagi terima kasih buat yang udah ngereview, Saranghaeyo.. :* 3 3 *tebar flykiss* **

**Ya udah deh, dari pada author yang nggak tahu diri ini ngebacot nggak jelas, mending readersku sayang langsung baca aja ya.. semoga suka and Happy Read ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Tao's Wish**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"eungh~" lenguh tao saat tersadar dari pingsannya, mengerjapkan matanya dan menatap sekeliling. Ternyata dia sedang berada dikamarnya.

"Tao-ah! Syukurlah kau sudah sadar" seru Jongup lega. Tao mendapati Jongup yang sedang duduk di samping tempat tidurnya. "apa masih sakit? Mianhae Tao, aku tidak sengaja" lanjut Jongup dengan rasa bersalah.

"ah, aku tidak apa-apa Jongie" ucap Tao sambil tersenyum manis. Memang panda yang baik, sini peluk author ^^ *dilempar nasi panas*

"umh? Mana yang lain?" tanya Tao saat mendapati hanya ada Jongup disana.

"mereka sudah pulang dari satu jam yang lalu" Tao mengeryitkan dahinya, dua jam yang lalu? OMO?! Ini sudah pukul tujuh malam! Pikir tao.

"lalu kenapa kau masih disini? Kenapa tidak pulang?"

"aku harus bertanggung jawab, bagaimanapun kau pingsan karena aku. Nah, karena kau sudah sadar dan lukamu sudah ku obati, jadi, aku pulang dulu ne? Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" kata Jongup. Tao hanya mengangguk sambil mengelus-elus hidungnya yang sakit, tao dapat merasakan sebuah plester luka menempel disana.

"gomawo, umh.. ayo kuantar sampai depan pintu." Jongup mengangguk dan berjalan mendahului Tao menuju pintu rumah tao.

.

.

.

Tao sedang bercermin dikamar mandinya. Dai baru selesai membersihkan dirinya. Tao terus menerus menatap plester bergambar panda dihidungnya. Seingatnya, bukan Jongup yang menempelkan plester itu, tapi seseorang bernama Kris. Ya, namja yangmuncul dimimpinya.

Tao segera memakai piyamanya dan segera naik ketempat tidurnya, entah kenapa dia merasa begitu lelah dan ingin segera tidur. Beruntung tidak ada tugas yang harus dikerjakan untuk dikumpulkan besok. Pikiran Tao melayang, mencoba mengingat-ingat mimpinya tentang Kris.

"apa benar dia itu yang akan menjadi tunanganku? Dia tampan. tapi menyebalkan! Aku tidak suka padanya! Sudahlah, aku tidur saja!" kata Tao dan mencoba menenangkan pikirannya agar bisa segera tidur. Dan perlahan namun pasti, tao mulai tidur.

.

.

.

**"kau lagi. Mau apa lagi kau kesini?"**

**Apa-apaan ini? baru saja Tao masuk, tapi disambut dengan tidak sopan seperti itu oleh Kris. Tao mendengus sebal.**

** "bukan aku yang ingin kesini, lagi pula aku memang tidak berniat kesini, dan kakiku tidak berjalan kesini" timpal Tao yang sedang berdiri didepan pintu putih.**

**"memang bukan kau, tapi alam bawah sadarmu" kata Kris datar dan lagi-lagi dia sedang membaca buku. Apa itu hobinya?**

**Tao tidak berkata apapun namun langsung meraih kenop pintu dan memutuskan untuk keluar.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tao terbangun dari tidurnya dan berdecak sebal. Dia sudah mengantuk dan ingin segera tidur. Kenapa dia harus memimpikan namja itu lagi?. Tao melihat jam dinding berbentuk panda dikamarnya, jarum jam masih menunjukkan pukul sembilan lewat lima belas menit. Tao menghela nafas lelah dan mulai memejamkan matanya berusaha untuk tidur dan berharap tidak memimpikan namja itu lagi.

.

.

.

**"kenapa kembali lagi?" ucap kris yang masih saja duduk disofa putih itu.**

**'benar, kenapa aku kembali lagi?' Pikir Tao. "umh.. jika kau tidak suka kenapa bukan kau yang pergi?!" tanya tao dengan tegas.**

**"enak saja, ini tempatku. Aku tidak mau. Sana pergi. kau mengganggu konsentrasiku dengan datang dan pergi seperti itu" ucap Kris dengan datar namun terdengar dingin ditelinga tao. Dan Tao memutar badannya untuk membuka pintu putih itu, lagi.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tao tersentak bangun dari tidurnya. Kepalanya terasa pening jantungnya berdetak kencang tak beraturan. Dia sungguh-sungguh lelah dan mengantuk. Dan kenapa Tao harus memimpikan Kris dan terbangun dengan tiba-tiba?. Oh, ayolah Tao. Itu salahmu sendiri yang harus iri dengan kyungsoo.

Tao memandang langit-langit kamarnya. Dan perlahan-lahan matanya mulai terpejam kembali. Namun baru beberapa saat Tao tertidur, tiba-tiba saja Tao memimpikan Kris dan diusir lagi oleh namja berhati dingin itu sehingga membuat Tao terbangun lagi. Tertidur lagi-bermimpi tentang Kris-terbangun lagi. Dan begitu sterusnya sampai pukul tiga pagi dan Tao sungguh-sungguh tidak kuat menahan kantuknya.

.

.

.

**"ada apa kau kem-" Kris menghentikan ucapannya saat melihat penampilan Tao. Tao terlihat lemas dan mata pandanya semakin jelas terlihat. "k-kau kenapa?" tanyanya.**

**"aku lelah" jawab Tao singkat. "baiklah, kalau kau tidak suka, aku akan keluar" lanjut tao dengan suara serak lalu memutar badannya untuk membuka pintu putih itu, sebelum,**

**"tidak perlu. Jika kau tidak menggangguku membaca, kau boleh disini. duduklah" ucap Kris. Tao tidak ingin berterima kasih pada kris dan tidak akan menolaknya, dengan patuh Tao berjalan mendekati sofa dan duduk disamping Kris.**

** "dan jangan menatapku seperti sebelumnya" lanjut Kris saat Tao sudah duduk disampingnya. Tidak ada pilihan lain untuk Tao. Dia hanya ingin tidak terbangun lagi sebelum waktunya. Dan mereka terus duduk dalam diam. Kris dengan bu tebalnya dan Tao dengan pikirannya.**

**.**

**KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!**

**Tao menoleh pada Kris dengan tatapan bingung, meminta jawaban atas suara bising itu. Kris menghela nafasnya.**

**"sudah saatnya kau pergi" kata Kris lagi-lagi dengan datar. "kau harus pergi, jikakau tidak ingin terlambat kesekolah" lanjutnya saat melihat ekspresi bingung Tao.**

**Tao hanya mengedikkan bahunya lalu berranjak dari duduknya menuju pintu putih itu lagi tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun pada Kris.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

Tao mematikan jam beker yang sedang bergetar diatas meja nakas disamping tempat tidurnya. Lalu duduk dari posisi tidurnya dan menguap. Tao masih merasa ngantuk. Sudah jam enam pagi, itu berarti tao hanya tidur selama tiga jam saja.

Tao melangkahkan kakiknya ke kamar mandi, dan segera mempersiapkan dirinya untuk berangkat kesekolah.

.

.

.

"annyeong" sapa Tao pada tiga orang temannya yang sudah menunggunya dipersimpangan jalan. Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, dan tambah satu orang lagi. Kai, mulai hari ini dia tinggal dirumah kyungsoo dan bersekolah disekolah yang sama dengan kyungsoo. sepertinya dia tidak ingin jauh dari Kyungsoo.

"annyeong" balas ketiga orang itu bersamaan lalu mengerutkan dahinya heran saat melihat penampilan Tao.

"kau belum sembuh Tao?" tanya Baekhyun yang mengira Tao masih sakit akibat bermain bola kemarin. Tao menggeleng lemah.

"Tao, matamu..." ucap Kyungsoo sambil melihat kantung mata yang menghiasi mata tao.

"hahaha, kau jadi lebih mirip panda hyung-akh!" Kyungsoo mencubit pinggang Kai karena telah bicara seenaknya terhadap Tao.

"hahaha, ne. Tadi malam aku terkena insomnia" ucap Tao dengan suarah lirih. "baiklah, ayo kita berangkat" lanjutnya. Mereka mengangguk lalu berjalan manuju sekolahnya.

"hyung, aku tahu bagaimana caranya supaya kau bisa tidur nyenyak" bisik Kai pada Tao yang berjalan disampingnya.

"bagaimana?" tanya Tao penasaran.

"caranya... jangan hiraukan ucapannya yang menyebalkan. Tetaplah berada disana." Tao mengerutkan dahinya, bagaimana Kai tahu masalahnya?

"ma-maksudmu?" tanya Tao pura-pura bingung.

"kau mengerti jelas maksudku hyung, hahaha" kata Kai lalu menyusul kyungsoo yang sedang berjalan didepannya dengan Baekhyun, meninggalkan Tao sendirian dibelakang dengan pikirannya.

.

.

.

Disekolah..

.

.

"Tao, gwaenchanha? Kau terlihat pucat" bisik Baekhyun padaTao yang duduk didepannya. saat ini mereka sedang mengikuti pelajaran konseling m Taeyeon songsaengnim.

"gwaenchanha Baekkie, hooaam. Cuma mengantuk" jawab Tao dengan lemas dan mata yang menutup. Tao meletakkan kepalanya diatas mejanya dan dalam hitungan detik diasudah terlelap.

.

.

.

**"wae?!" tanya Tao sinis saat Kris menatapnya dengan tatapan 'kenapa-datang-lagi?'nya. **

**"bukannya kau seharusnya sedang sekolah?" tanya Kris masih dengan tatapan yang sama.**

**"molla, aku mengantuk. Jangan protes dan lanjutkan saja membaca buku tebalmu itu" kata Tao sambil menyandarkan kepalanya pada sandaran sofa. **

**"akh! Appo..." baru saja dia hendak memejamkan matanya, tiba-tiba seseorang menjitak kepalanya. Tao memegang kepalanya yang sakit sambil menatap curiga pada Kris disebelahnya. Merasa dicurigai Kris menatap Tao sambil mengedikkan bahunya.**

**"HUANG ZI TAO! YA TUHAN, ANAK INI!" Tao dan Kris terlonjak kaget saat mendengar teriakan suara yeoja.**

**"S-songsaengnim." Seakan teringat sesuatu Tao langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan langsung membuka pintu putih itu lagi.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"YAH! HUANG ZI TAO, IRREONA!"

Tao langsng mebuka kedua matanya begitu mendengar suara Taeyeon songsaengnim. "mi-mianhaeyo songsaengnim" lirih Tao.

"ikut aku sekarang juga" dan dengan patuh Tao mengikuti Taeyeon menuju ruangannya. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun saling menatap bingung.

.

.

Taeyeon hanya bisa melongo(?) saat mendengarkan cerita Tao. Taeyeon jadi teringat kejadian serupa yang dialami Kyungsoo sebulan yang lalu. Ada apa dengan murid-muridnya? Apa makanan dikantin sekolah mereka tercampur sesuatu sehingga bisa membuat murid-muridnya menjadi tukang tidur? Taeyeon merasa pikirannya berputar-putar. Author juga merasa pikiran author berputar-putar.

"baiklah, Tao. Jadi begini ya, aku juga tidak tahu harus berkata apa. tapi aku pernah menyarankan Kyungsoo untuk meminta namja dimimpinya agar tidak menemuinya lagi. Dan Kyungsoo melakukannya dan berhasil. Bagaimana kalau kau coba cara yang sama?" tanya Taeyeon yang juga bingung dengan ucapannya sendiri. Dia memang bingung dengan apa yang terjadi pada Tao.

"ini berbeda songsaengnim. Kai dan Kyungsoo menginginkan pertemuan mereka dalam mimpi. Tapi aku dan Kris tidak. Dia merasa terganggu olehku, dan aku juga tidak suka dengannya yang selalu mengusirku. Aku jadi tidak bisa tidur"

"hhh~ aduh, bagaimana ini? aku tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana. Lihat, wajahmu samapai pucat begitu" Kata Teyeon sambil menatap tao dengan wajah khawatir. Dan keduanya terdiam. Mencoba memikirkan jalan yang lain.

.

Tao sedang melamun dikantin. Memeras otak bagaimana caranya agar dia bisa tidur. Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

"Tao" panggil Baekhyun sambil menepuk pundak Tao yang sedang melamun.

"Baekkie, Kyungsoo, Kai. Sedang apa kalian disini?" tanya Tao seperti orang ling-lung.

"aish! Hyung ini bagaimana, ini sudah waktunya jam istirahat, apa hyung tidak dengar suara bel berbunyi, eoh?" tanya Kai. Kyungsoo dan Bekhyun saling berpandangan. Sepertinya mereka pernah mengalami hal semacam itu dulu. Molla.

"ah, jjinja? Hehehe, aku tidak dengar" Baekhyun, Kai dan Kyungsoo duduk dibangku kosong dimeja Tao.

"umh, apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Taeyeon songsaengnim?" tanya Baekhyun tanpa basa-basi. Tao menghela nafasnya. Sepertinya aku pernah mengatakan hal seperti it,. pikir Tao.

Lalu dengan penuh keyakinan, Tao menceritakan masalah yang sedang dia hadapi.

"jjinja?" Kyungsoo terkejut dengan hal yang sedang dialami Tao. Pasalnya dia juga pernah merasakan hal tersebut. Tao hanya mengangguk.

"lakukan saja seperti yang kyungsoo lakukan" tambah Baekhyun. Tao menggeleng.

"itu tidak akan berhasil untukku. Dia tidak akan mau meninggalkan tempat itu" ucap Tao lalu menguap, dia masih merasa ngantuk.

"aku kan sudah bilang, jangan dengarkan ucapannya yang menyebalkan" timpal Kai. Lagi-lagi Tao menggeleng.

"aku tidak tahan dengannya" ucap Tao. Dan ketiga temannya itu mnghela nafas kecewa. "hoaaaaam" Tao menguap sekali lagi.

.

.

SKIP TIME*author hobi nge-skip*

.

.

Seminggu kemudian, tidak ada yang berubah. Tao masih tidak bisa tidur. Setiap dia terlelap, Kris selalu saja berhasil membuat tao harus keluar dari alam mimpinya. Hanya satu yang berubah dari Tao, yaitu fisiknya. Tao semakin kurus dan lemah. Kantung matanya kini benar-benar hitam dan Tao terlihat semakin pucat. Tao terlihat menyeramkan, seperti mayat hidup #nggak juga sih.

Saat ini Tao sedang berbaring ditempat tidurnya. Sepulang sekolah tadi Tao langsung berniat untuk tidur. Seminggu, ya, sudah seminggu tidur Tao kali ini Tao harus berhasil tidur. Tekat Tao sudah kotak-eh-bulat!

Tao mencoba memejamkan matanya, mencoba meresapi rasa nyaman berbaring ditempat tidurnya, dan sedikit lagi Tao akan tertidur, sedikit lagi... hampiiiiir... sedikiiiiit lagi... sediki-

DDRRRRTTT DDDRRRRTTT

Ponsel Tao bergetar diatas meja nakas. Tao mengurungkan niat untuk merutuki orang yang telah menggagalkan acara tidurnya saat melihat nama kontak yang sedang menelponnya itu. Chen gege?

"yeoboseyo?" sapa Tao sambil mendudukkan(?) dirinya.

"_yeoboseyo, Tao. Apa kabar?"_ Tao tersenyum senang mendengar pertanyaan kakaknya. Tumben-tumbennya Chen menelponnya jika sedang bekerja? Apa dia sedang tidak bekerja?

"baik, kau sendiri bagaiman kabarnya, ge?"

"_nado, aku juga baik-baik saja.. ahahahaha" _jujur saja Chen bingung harus mengatakan apa lagi. "_apa kau baik-baik saja?"_ lanjutnya.

"ne, aku sudah mengatakannya tadi, ge -_-"

_"ah, iya. kau benar"_ dan tidak ada lagi yang berbicara. Hening. "_hehe, aku tidak ingin menceritakan sesuatu? Aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang terjadi padamu." _Lanjutnya. Bagaima pun juga, Chen adalah kakak Tao, dia pasti punya ikatan batin. Apalagi Tao satu-satunya keluarga yang ia punya. Yah, walaupun lidahnya tidak terbiasa menannyakan kabar Tao, tapi Chen selalu memikirkan adik satu-satunya itu. nggak kayak adik+kakaknya author -_- *curcol*

**"**umh, boleh aku bercerita ge?" Tanya Tao sedikit gugup, ini merupakan kali pertama untuk Tao menceritakan masalahnya pada Chen. Selama ini mereka tidak pernah mengobrol lama. Hanya basa-basi saja.

"_tentu saja" ___awab Chen penuh semangat. Dan akhirnya Tao menceritakan masalah yang sedang mengganggunya. Masalah yang mebuatnya tidak bisa tidur hingg amembuatnya terlihat seperti panda yang kurus.

"_buahahahahahahaha" _Chen tertawa dnegan keras hingga Tao harus menjauhkan ponselnya dri telinganya. Apa-apaan itu? ayolah Chen, Tao sedang serius.

"YAH! Kenapa gege tertawa? Tidak ada yang lucu!" kata tao sebal.

_"hahahaha, itu salahmu sendiri Tao"_ jawab Chen santai. Tao mempoutkan bibirnya imut, walaupun chen tidak bisa melihatnya tapi author bisa bayangkan betapa imutnya tao saat itu *plak*

"mwo? Kenapa menyalahkanku"

"_jawabannya simple saja" _kata Chen lagi-lagi dengan santai.

"memang apa jawabannya?" tanya Tao penasaran.

"_berdoa. Aku yakin kau tidak berdoa sebelum kau jadi mimpi buruk seperti itu. bukankah eomma sudah membiasakan kita berdoa sebelum tidur?" _Tao menepuk keningnya. Asatag! Benar juga. Tao merasa telah menjadi orang bodoh. Jika saja Tao berdoa sebelum tidur seminggu yang lalu pasti sekarang dia tidak akan menderita seperti itu.

"umh, ge" panggil Tao.

_"ne?"_

"gomawo~" ucap Tao.

_"santai saja, jika terjadi sesuatu atau kau butuh bantuanku, kau tinggal bilang saja"_ jawab Chen santai

"tapi kau kan sibuk"

_"akan kuusahakan untuk mendahulukanmu Tao"_ Tao tersenyum mendengar perkataan Chen.

"CHEN GEGE, SARANGHAEYOOOOO" teriak Tao.

_"hahaha, nado saranghae Tao. Umh, aku ada meeting lima belas menit lagi. Kau tidurlah, jangan lupa berdoa, ne?"_

"ne, gege."

_"bye, bogoshipoyo"_

"bogo- aish!" lagi-lagi Chen memutuskan dengan sepihak. Tapi tao tersenyum. Lalu mulai kembali membaringkan tubuhnya lagi. Lalu menatap jam dindingnya lagi. Pukul tiga sore, berarti Chen menelponnya selama setengah jam, sebuah rekor baru, pikir Tao.

"akan kucoba." Ucap Tao. Lalu Tao mulai berdoa agar kali ini dia bisa tidur tanpa ada gangguan, kembali tidur nyenyak seperti dulu.

"aku mohon, jangan buat aku bermimpi tentang Kris lagi, biarkan aku tidur. aku sangat lelah" dan ucapan Tao. San tanpa Tao sadari batu berbentuk bintang dan berwarna pelangi yang sudah sejak seminggu lalu berada didalam tas Tao bersinar saat mendengarkan permohonan Tao.

"amin" Tao mengakhiri doa-nya. "hooooaaaaaaam" dan Tao memejamkan matanya, berusaha untuk tidur siang setengah sore. Dan perlahan-lahan terdengar suara dengkuran halus dari Tao. Ssssttt, sepertinya uri panda sudah tidur.

.

.

.

KRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

"eungh~" Tao menggeliat tak nyaman mendengar suara bising yang sudah dia hafal betul, pasti suara jam bekernya.

Tangannya meraba-raba meja nakas disamping tempat tidurnya dan meraih jam beker berbentuk kepala panda itu.

"OMO?! Jam enam pagi? Aku belum mengerjakan tugas! Gawat! Gawat!" ucap Tao panik. Dan memutuskan untuk mempersiapkan kebutuhan sekolahnya.

.

.

.

Disekolah

.

"Tao! Kenapa tidak bilang kalau kau sudah berangkat duluan?" tanya Baekhyun yang baru datang bersama kyungsoo. Tao tidak menjawab karena sedang sibuk menyalin tugas milik Amber, teman sebangkunya.

"aah! Selesaiiiii, amber, gomawo, ne" ucap Tao sambil mengembalikan buku yang dipinjamnya kepada pemiliknya. "nanti aku traktir kau dikantin" lanjutnya.

"yeeaaay! Daebak!" seru Amber senang. Tao tertawa melihat tingkah Amber yang tidak sesuai penampilan itu, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada kedua sahabatnya yang duduk dibelakangnya.

"mianhae, aku meninggalkan kalian tadi. Kemarin siang aku tidur dan bangun pukul enam pagi tadi, dan aku belum mengerjakan tugas matematika" ucap Tao dengan tampang memelas.

"gwaenchanha" ucap Kyungsoo dengan senyum manisnya. Dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk. Mereka bertiga terdiam. Lalu-

"MWO?" teriak Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bersamaan.

"jadi kau sudah bisa tidur selama itu?"

"bagaimana bisa?"

"apa yang kau lakukan?"

"apa kau menyuruhnya pergi?"

"apa dia menurutimu?"

"apa kau?","apa kau?", "apa kau?". Tao memijat kedua pelipisnya karena merasa kepalanya sedikit pusing dengan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi dari kedua sahabatnya itu. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo terus saja melontarkan berbagai pertanyaan pada Tao walaupun Tao tidak mempedulikannya.

"jadi, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berbarengan. Dan itu adalah pertanyaan terakhir dari mereka.

"apa aku sudah boleh menjawab?" tanya Tao, dan kedua sahabatnya itu mengangguk penuh semangat. "baiklah, umh.. aku hanya... berdoa" lanjutnya. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo terlihat tidak puas dengan jawaban yang diberikan Tao.

"wae? Aku diberi tahu oleh Chen gege, dan ternyata berhasil. Kenapa aku bodoh sekali ya" cerocos Tao, dna Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo hanya ber'oh' ria dan mulai mengobrol sendiri.

'aish! Tega sekali mereka mengacuhkanku' pikir Tao.

"cik gu datang!" *plakk*. Maksudnya.

"Songsaengnim datang" seru salah satu teman mereka. dan semua siswa yang awalnya berada ditempat yang tidak seharusnya(?), kini berhamburan menuju tempat duduk mereka masing-masing.

"annyeonghaseyo" sapa sang guru.

"annyeonghayeso Park songsaengnim" seru seluruh siswa. Dan setelah itu mereka memulai pelajaran seperti biasanya. Dan Tao terlihat bersemangat dan fresh hari ini.

.

.

.

SKIP TIME *tuh kan nge-skip lagi*

.

.

.

Kai sedang duduk dikamarnya. Hari sudah malam, namun dia masih terjaga karena rupanya dia sedang berinteraksi dengan seseorang lewat telepati.

**'ini sudah sebulan. Mana mungkin anak itu tidak tidur selama sebulan' **kata namja yang sedang bertelepati dengan Kai.

'aish! Itu salahmu sendiri. Kau terlalu kejam padanya.' Timpal Kai.

**'yang benar saja, aku tidak begitu'**

'sudahlah Kris hyung, Tao hyung sudah menceritakan semuanya pada kami. Kau selalu menyuruhnya untuk tidak kembali lagi, dan itu membuatnya kesal, dan dia tidak ingin bermimpi tentangmu lagi'

**'mwo? Aish! Kalau dia tidak mau datang, biar aku yang mendatanginya!'** dan seketika itu pula kontak telepati mereka terputus.

"dasar" gumam Kai. Kai merebahkan tubuhnya ditempat tidurnya lalu menghela nafas adalah manusia yang sama dengan dirinya. Ya, sebenarnya Kai dan Kris adalah manusia astral, yaitu manusia yang bisa memisahkan antara tubuh dengan roh-nya. mereka berasal dari dimensi lain bumu #mulai ngarang deh.

Mereka datang ke dimensi bumi untuk mencari cinta sejati mereka dengan cara menghampiri mimpi orang yang menurut mereka adalah cinta sejati mereka. #nah, ngarang banget dah!. Dan sekarang Kai sedang mengira-ngira, apa kiranya yang akan Kris lakukan untuk mendekati Tao.

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya, seperti biasa, Tao, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo dan Kai sedang berjalan menuju sekolahnya. Sekarang Tao sudah tidak terlihat kurus lagi, karena sudah sebulan ini Tao tidur dengan sangat sangat nyenyak tanpa gangguan dari Kris.

"kudengar, kita akan mendapat guru konseling baru" Baekhyun membuka percakapan.

"benarkah? Kau tahu dari mana, hyung?" tanya Kai

"memangnya Taeyeon songsaengnin kemana?" Tanya Tao.

"dia akan segera menikah, karena itu ia mengundurkan diri sejak tiga hari yang lalu. Dan kudengar setelah menikah dia kan ikut dengan suaminya ke Perancis" jawab Baekhyun

"hari ini kan ada konseling, dan konseling di jam pelajaran pertama. Berarti guru baru itu datang hari ini dong?" tambah Kyungsoo.

"Aish.. semoga saja guru barunya sesabar Taeyeon songsaengnim" kata Tao. dan semua temannya mengangguk setuju. Dan terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju sekolah mereka

.

.

.

"cik gu datang!" *plakk* #ketahuan kalo suka nonton upin-ipin. Maksudnya.

"Songsaengnim datang" seru salah satu teman mereka. dan lagi-lagi semua siswa yang awalnya berada ditempat yang tidak seharusnya(?), kini berhamburan menuju tempat duduk mereka masing-masing.

seorang yeoja yang merupakan wali kelasmereka memasuki kelas Tao dan kawan-kawannya lalu berdiri didepan kelas.

"anak-anak, karena Taeyeon-ssi sudah tidak lagi mengajar disini dikarenakan akan segera menikah,pihak sekolah sudah mempunyai penggantinya. Saya harap kalian bersikap baik pada guru baru kalian, nah silahkan masuk" kata wali kelas mereka mempersilahkan guru baru itu masuk kekelasnya.

Tao merasakan perasaannya tidak enak, dan benar saja. Betapa terkejutnya Tao saat melihat sosok guru barunya itu.

Seorang namja dengan paras tampan dan bertubuh tinggi memasuki kelas itu dengan penuh kharisma. Matanya yang terlihat tajam dan terkesan mengintimidasi itu mengabsen satu persatu murid yang ada disana, dan pandangannya berhenti pada sosok yang merupakan tujuan awalnya berada disekolah itu. Tao.

**TBC.**

**Oke, jangan bunuh saya. Huhuhu T^T**

**Saya tahu dan ngerasa banget kalo FF ini makin lama makin ga jelas aja.**

**Yang udah nungguin, maaf ya kalo ngecewain. HIKS.. T^T**

**Dan kayaknya cerita ini bakal berhenti di Chapter 3 deh *siapa juga yang peduli?***

**Akhir kata,**

**Gomawo untuk yang sudah me-review dan mengharapkan kelanjutan ceritanya. Saranghaeyo 33 ^^ dan Mind To RnR?**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**Warning : OOC, Alur amburadul, tidak sesuai EYD, Typho, BL as Yaoi, and Don't Like Don't Read.**

**.**

**Haiiii. ^^**

**Author nggak tahu diri balik lagi, wkwkwk..**

**Maaf buat TYPO yang bertebaran di chap sebelumnya. Author ngetiknya ngebut, pengen cepet-cepet update, sangking semangatnya. Hehe. maaf ya kalo kurang memuaskan.**

**Hmm, author udah baca review dari readerdeul sekalian lewat HP butut, dan author seneng banget bacanya ^^. Maaf ya kalo nggak bisa bales, soalnya... hiks..soalnya... HUWEEEEEEE T^T. Modem dipatahin sama adik author.. HUWEEEEEEE T^T, itu yang bikin author lama updatenya.. hiks.. ugh! Nyebeliiiiin! **

**Tapi sekarang udah beli yang baru, tapi...hiks... SEKARANG HP SAYA YANG RUSAK T^T. Tapi gpp sih, yang penting ada modem. Hehehe..**

**Dan, sekali lagi terima kasih buat yang udah ngereview, Saranghaeyo.. :* 3 3 *tebar flykiss* **

**Ya udah deh, dari pada author yang nggak tahu diri ini ngebacot nggak jelas, mending readersku sayang langsung baca aja ya.. semoga suka and Happy Read ^^**

**Oiya, di Chapter ini saya nggak terlalu fokus sama Tao, soalnya saya pengen ceritain Baekyeol juga, hehe, biar g bikin sequel lagi :p. maaf ya.. saya cuma nulis sesuai dengan apa yang ada di otak saya. Hehe..**

**.**

**.**

**Tao's Wish**

**.**

**.**

"annyeonghaseyo" sapa sang guru baru itu pada semua murid dikelasnya saat wali kelas yang mengantarnya tadi sudah keluar kelas. Terdengar pekikan girang dan suara khas orang yang sedang terpesona dari kelas itu saat mendengar suara merdu sang guru baru yang super duper tampan itu.#aduh! Saya tahu saya buruk diawal dan akhir cerita. T^T

"perkenalkan, aku guru Konseling baru kalian, namaku Wu Yi Fan, kalian bisa memanggilku..." namja itu menjeda perkataannya dan melirik sejenak pada Tao yang mulutnya terlihat sedang berkomat-kamit dengan tangan menangkup didada dan mata terpejam.

'jangan Kris, tolong bilang kalau namanya bukan Kris' ucap Tao tanpa suara. Guru barunya itu sedikit terkekeh melihat tingkah Tao. dan lagi, batu yang ada didalam tas Tao bersinar, menerima permohonan Tao.

"kalian bisa memanggilku Wufan. Aku berasal dari China, dan aku harap kerja sama kalian" lanjutnya. Tao tersentak kaget sekaligus lega mendengarnya, namun Tao tidak sadar jika Wufan songsaengnim itu adalah Kris. Tao hanya ingin jika guru barunya tidak bernama 'Kris'kan? dan itu terwujud walaupun sebenarnya dia adalah Kris. hahaha.

"Wufan songsaengnim, wo ai ni" ucap salah satu murid yeoja yang bernama Sulli yang langsung dihadiahi kata 'huuuu' yang diucapkan dengan kompak oleh teman-temannya. Dan Sulli hanya bisa mendengus sebal.

"sudah-sudah, mari kita mulai pelajarannya".

.

.

.

"baiklah, sekian dulu pelajaran dari saya" ucap Wufan songsaengnim a.k.a Kris, mengakhiri pelajarannya.

Terdengar suara kekecewaan dari yeoja-yeoja dikelas itu. waktu terasa singkat jika kau memiliki guru yang super tampan seperti seorang Wu Tam Fan-maksudnya-Wu Yi Fan.

"Annyeong hi gyeseyo" pamit Kris seraya berjalan keluar kelas tanpa melirik kearah Tao yang terus menerus memperhatikan gerak-geriknya. Tao sedikit curiga juga jika Wufan songsaengnim adalah Kris. Casing*plak* mereka sama, tapi sikap mereka berdua sangat berbeda. Wufan songsanegnim sangat tenang, sedangkan Kris menyebalkan sekali!.

"Tao, kau lihat apa? ayo kita ganti baju." ajak Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang sudah siap dengan pakaian olah raga mereka. Tao hanya mengangguk dan mereka bertiga segera berjalan menuju toilet untuk berganti pakaian.

Pelajaran selanjutnya adalah olah raga dan semua murid dikelas Tao mulai berbondong-bondong menuju toilet untuk mengganti seragam mereka dengan pakaian olah raga. Ada juga sebagian yang nekat berganti dikelas.

"kau tahu tidak, Kai bilang Yongguk songsaengnim sedang dekat dengan teman sekelasnya" Kyungsoo membuka pembicaraan. Baekhyun yang layaknya seorang yeoja pecinta gosip langsung tertarik dengan berita Kyungsoo.

"benarkah? Siapa?" tanya Baekhyun penuh semangat. Tao hanya terkekeh geli menlihat dua orang temannya yang hobi gosip itu.

"Zelo, namja yang tinggi itu, yang imut itu. tahu tidak?" jawab Kyungsoo. Baekhyun dan Tao yang mulai ikut-ikutan nge-gosip mengangguk.

"Baekhyun, annyeong" Tiba-tiba seseorang yang berpapasan dengan mereka bertiga.

"ne, annyeong" jawab Baekhyun dengan nada bingung. Baekhyun belum pernah melihat murid itu sebelumnya. Tao dan Kyungsoo pun ikut memandang kepergian anak itu dengan bingung.

"siapa dia?" tanya Tao. Baekhyun mengedikkan bahunya pertanda tidak tahu.

"apa dia anak baru itu?" kata Kyungsoo. kedua temannya menatap bingung pada Kyungsoo. "beberapa hari yang lalu ada murid baru dikelas 2B, apa mungkin dia orangnya" lanjutnya.

"wah, kau ini sepertinya tahu tentang semuanya ya, seperti koran saja" celetuk Baekhyun dan mereka bertiga tertawa. Dan mereka terus melanjutkan perjalanan mereka untuk mengganti pakaian.

.

.

.

Dua jam kemudian pelajaran olah raga pun selesai. Sepertinya informasi Kyungsoo mengenai kedekatan Yongguk songsaengnim, guru olah raga mereka, dengan salah satu siswa yang bernama Zelo benar. Tadi saat berolah raga, Tao , Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo melihat Zelo sedang duduk dipinggir lapangan sambil memandangi Yongguk dengan senyum yang terpasang diwajahnya. Mereka yakin, Zelo pasti sedang bolos pelajaran.

Saat ini Tao, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sedang berjalan menuju kelas mereka, mereka baru saja dari toilet dan sudah selesai mengganti pakaian olah raga mereka dengan seragam sekolah mereka.

"ah, aku lapar~" ucap Baekhyun sambil memegangi perutnya.

"sebentar lagi juga istirahat sekolah, bersabarlah sebentar lagi" jawab Tao. Sedangkan Kyungsoo, dia sedang asyik dengan ponselnya, ber-sms ria dengan Kai-nya tercinta yang sedang membolos pelajaran konseling. Pantas Zelo juga membolos, ternyata mereka membolos pelajaran Wufan songsaengnim.

"Baekhyun, annyeong" tiba-tiba seseorang menyapa Baekhyun, orang yang sama dengan yang tadi menyapa Baekhyun. kenapa hanya Baekhyun saja yang ia sapa?

"n-ne, annyeong" jawab Baekhyun. Bahkan Kyungsoo yang sedang asyik ber-sms dengan Kai pun menghentikan kegiatannya hanya untuk menatap namja yang menyapa Baekhyun itu.

"kenapa dia hanya menyapamu?" tanya Tao sambil menatap Baekhyun yang masih memandang kepergian namja itu.

"mungkin dia suka pada Baekkie" seru Kyungsoo. Baekhyun membelalakan matanya sedangkan Tao dan Kyungsoo saling memandang.

"CIEEEEE!" seru Kyungsoo dan Tao bersamaan, membuat wajah Baekhyun memerah. Dan sepanjang perjalanan menuju kelas, mereka berdua terus menyoraki Baekhyun dan berimajinasi tentang kisah cinta Baekhyun dan namja itu. tak jarang juga Baekhyun memukuli kedua temannya yang tak henti-hentinya mengoceh yang aneh-aneh tentang dirinya

Bahkan Tao dan Kyungsoo mulai mengarang cerita tentang kencan Baekhyun dengan namja itu di taman bermain. Mereka mengarang saat Baekhyun dan namja itu memasuki rumah hantu, dan Baekhyun yang terus memeluk namja itu karena ketakutan sepanjang perjalanan menelusuri rumah hantu. Dan kencan mereka berakhir dengan menaiki bianglala.

"dan saat bianglala mereka berhenti diatas, namja itu menyatakan cintanya" kata Tao sambil tersenyum senang, saat sudah berada didepan kelas mereka.

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya lalu meraih tangan Baekhyun dalam genggamannya dan berkata, "Baekhyun,sebenarnya aku menyukaimu" kata Kyungsoo sambil menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, seolah-olah dia adalah namja itu. entah kenapa Kyungsoo menjadi lebih jahil sekarang "maukah kau menjadi namjachingu-ku?" lanjutnya. Apakah karena terlalu sering menghabiskan waktu bersama Kai, Kyungsoo menjadi lebih jahil dari sebelumnya?

Baekhyun melepaskan dengan kasar genggaman tangan Kyungsoo dengan wajah memerah dan kesal. "tidak" katanya, dan langsung melesat masuk kedalam kelas, dan hal itu sukses membuat Tao dan Kyungsoo meledak tertawa.

Saat Tao dan Kyungsoo memasuki kelas, mereka melihat Baekhyun yang sedang terdiam dengan wajah memerah sambil memegang sesuatu ditangannya.

"apa itu?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil merebut benda itu dari tangan Baekhyun. sebuah kotak yang sebenarnya berbentuk hati berwarna coklat dengan pita berwarna biru muda pada sisi kanan kotak itu dan sebuah kartu bertuliskan 'untuk Baekhyun' ditengah kotak itu.

Kyungsoo mengintip isi kotak itu "coklat" lanjut Kyungsoo sambil terkekeh, lalu menyerahkan sekotak coklat itu pada Tao.

"mungkin coklat ini dari namja itu" kata Tao sambil menyerahkan kotak coklat itu pada Baekhyun. "mungkin dia benar suka padamu, tidak apa Baekkie, terima saja" lanjutnya.

"lagi pula dia tampan, tidak ada salahnya kan" tambah Kyungsoo.

"kalian ini bicara apa? sudah Diam! Ini." kata Baekhyun sambil memberikan sekotak coklat itu pada Kyungsoo. "untuk kalian saja" katanya.

"tidak mau" kata Tao dan Kyungsoo bersamaan, dan mengembalikan sekotak coklat itu pada Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Setelah berpisah dengan Baekhyun, Kyungsoo-yang tumben tidak pulang bersama Kai, di persimpangan jalan, Tao pun melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya seorang diri.

Tao mengeluarkan kunci pagar dari saku celananya ketika sudah sampai didepan rumahnya. Dia selalu mengunci rapat pintu dan pagar rumahnya, karena tidak ada yang menjaga rumah selama ia sekolah. Ia tidak ingin ada perampok yang membobol rumahnya. Namun Tao terkejut, saat hendak membuka gembok pagar rumahnya, Tao tidak mendapati gemboknya terpasang disana.

"apa tadi pagi aku lupa menggembok pagar ya?" gumam Tao. Tao mengedikkan bahu lalu memasuki pekarangan rumahnya. Dan Tao kembali terkejut. Ketika hendak membuka kunci pintu rumahnya, ternyata pintunya juga tidak terkunci. Tao mulai waspada. Jangan-jangan ada perampok didalam rumahnya.

Tao memasuki rumahnya dan melepas sepatunya tanpa suara, lalu berjalan mengendap-endap didalam rumahnya. Mencari sosok orang yang telah memasuki rumahnya tanpa izin. Tao memeriksa ruang tengah, dapur, bahkan kamar mandi, namun tidak ada seorang pun. "apa aku lupa mengunci pintu ya?" gumam Tao sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal lalu menutup pintu kamar mandi.

Dan saat Tao membalikkan badannya untuk pergi kekamarnya, seseorang mengagetkannya. "Kau sudah pulang Tao"

"GYAAAA!" Tao terkejut hingga terjatuh dan menabrak pintu kamar mandi. Tao meringis kesakitan.

"Tao, gwaenchanha? Mianhae, aku mengejutkanmu" kata orang itu yang ternyata adalah Chen, kakaknya sendiri.

"Chen-ge? aku kira perampok" kata Tao sambil menahan sakit pada bokongnya yang mencium lantai dengan keras.

"perampok? Hahaha.." kata Chen sambil membantu Tao berdiri.

"aku tidak lihat mobil gege didepan, ku kira gege akan pulang seminggu lagi" kata Tao.

"mobil ada digarasi. Aku pulang tadi pagi, aku pulang lebih cepat. Aku ingin..." Chen menjeda peerkataannya membuat Tao penasaran.

"ingin apa?" tanya Tao.

"uhm? ah tidak, kau sudah makan siang Tao?"kata Chen, mengalihkan pembicaraan. Tao menggeleng. "bagaimana kalau makan siang diluar?" tanya Chen.

"benarkah? Asiiiik!" seru Tao penuh semangat. Selama ini Tao jarang makan diluar apalagi makan bersama Chen. Setiap hari Tao hanya memasak apa saja yang ada didalam kulkasnya untuk dirinya sendiri, terkadang Tao hanya makan ramen saja. "aku ganti baju dulu, ne" kata Tao lalu melesat menuju kamarnya untuk mengganti baju.

.

"kau ingin makan dimana Tao?" tanya Chen sembari mengemudikan mobilnya.

"terserah gege saja" kata Tao yang sedang asyik memandang pemandangan diluar jendela.

"baiklah kalau begitu" kata chen lalu kembali fokus pada jalanan.

.

.

Tao dan Chen sudah sampai disebuah restoran. Chen membawa Tao ke restoran langganannya yang berada didekat kantor perusahaan keluarga mereka. Chen bilang dia sering makan siang disini.

"selamat datang" sambut salah satu pelayan sambil membungkung hormat. "silahkan ikuti saya" lanjutnya lalu menggiring Chen dan Tao menuju meja dan mempersilahkan mereka duduk dan mempersilahkan mereka untuk memesan.

"kau ingin pesan apa Tao?" tanya Chen. Tao membaca buku menu yang tadi pelayan itu berikan padanya, lalu membacanya.

"umh, aku ingin makan galbi dan minumnya...jus strawberi" kata Tao lalu menutup buku menu yang ia pegang.

"baiklah, aku juga pesan galbi dan soju" kata Chen.

"biklah, silahkan tunggu sebentar" kata pelayan itu seraya membungkuk rendah lalu pergi untuk mengambil pesanan Tao dan Chen.

"jus strawberi? Haha, seperti anak kecil saja" gumam Chen sambil memainkan ponselnya. Tao yang masih bisa mendengar gumaman Chen hanya mempoutkan bibirnya saja.

Tao memandang berkeliling restoran itu. hmm. Lumayan ramai juga. Dan beberapa menit kemudian datanglah pesanan mereka.

"maaf, ini pesanan anda" terdengar suara seorang namja. Tao dan Chen mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada sumber suara. Seorang namja dengan wajah manis dan berpipi chubby tengah membawa nampan berisi pesanan mereka, namja pelayan itu tengah tersenyum manis.

"a-ah, n-ne, s-silahkan" jawab Chen tergagap. Tao memandang Chen dan pelayan itu bergantian.

"a-annyeong" sapa Chen pada pelayan itu yang sedang menata hidangan di meja. Sedetik kemudian ia merutuku dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya. Namja pelayan itu menghentikan kegiatannya hanya untuk membalas sapaan Chen.

"ne, annyeonghasimnikka" balas namja itu dengan tersenyum ramah sambil menundukkan kepala sejenak sebelum melanjutkan tugasnya sebagai pelayan restoran itu.

Tao memandang Chen dengan intens. Tao merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan gege-nya. Lihatlah Chen, kenapa dia berkeringat seperti itu? padahal di restoran itu sama sekali tidak terasa panas, bahkan terkesan sejuk. Dan kenapa Chen terlihat tegang sekali? Tao terus memperhatikan Chen.

"apa anda ingin memesan yang lain?" tanya pelayan itu sambil tersenyum ramah saat sudah selesai menata hidangan diatas meja.

"ti-tidak, terima kasih" jawab Chen sedikit tergagap.

"baiklah kalau begitu saya permisi dulu. Silahkan menikmati hidangannya" kata pelayan itu sambil membungkuk sebelum melangkah pergi.

Tao terus memperhatikan Chen yang makan sambil terus tersenyum.

"kau kenapa ge?" tanya Tao.

"aku? ah, tidak kenapa-kenapa. Kenapa?" jawab Chen.

"kau terus tersenyum pada galbimu. Kau tahu, itu sedikit... Mengerikan" Chen tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Tao. Dan dia kembali memakan galbinya sambil tersenyum.

"aku tahu kau naksir pelayan itu" lanjut Tao, dan hal itu membuat Chen tersedak makanannya, namun Tao terkikik melihatnya.

"a-apa?" tanya Chen.

"jadi, kau sering makan disini ya?" tanya Tao lalu melahap galbinya.

"me-memang kenapa? restoran ini kan dekat dengan kantor perusahaan" bukannya menjawab Tao malah kembali bertanya.

"jadi kau sering juga melihat pelayan itu ya?"

"a-apa? tentu saja. Dia kan bekerja disini" jawab Chen salah tingkah.

"dia manis juga" ucap Tao.

"hei, hei, kau ini bicara apa?"

"jadi kau pulang cepat karena ingin... beremu dengannya. Begitu rupanya" kata Tao tanpa menatap Chen sama sekali.

"aku pulang lebih awal karena ingin merayakan ulang tahunku bersamamu" jawab Chen. Namun sedetik kemudian ia menutup mulutnya. Sedangkan Tao, kini giliran dia yang tesedak makanan sampai terbatuk batuk.

"benarkah?" tanya Tao yang sudah berheti batuk. Sebenarnya Tao tersedak bukan karena terkejut mendengar Chen ingin merayakan alang tahun bersamanya. Tapi karena Tao lupa jika besok adalah hari ulang tahun Chen.

.

.

.

"terima kasih atas kunjungannya. Silahkan datang lagi" kata seorang pelayan yeoja yang membukakan pintu restoran untuk Tao dan Chen.

"setelah ini kau ingin kemana lagi?" tanya Chen. Saat ini mereka sedang berjalan menuju mobil mereka. Merasa tidak ada jawaban Chen mengalihkan pandangannya pada Tao "Tao? Kita langsung pulang saja atau- Hey, kau ini sedang memikirkan apa?" katanya pada Tao yang terlihat seperti sedang melamun atau memang sedang berpikir?.

"aniyo, ayo kita langsung pulang saja ge" jawab Tao sambil mempercepat langkahnya menuju mobil.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Tao dan teman-temannya berangkat kesekolah seperti biasanya, bertemu dipersimpangan jalan lalu berjalan bersama-sama menuju sekolah mereka.

"hai, Baekkie"

Lagi-lagi namja itu hanya menyapa Baekhyun. Kyungsoo dan Tao semakin yakin bila namja itu menyukai Baekhyun. Saat ini Tao, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sedang berjalan menuju kelasnya-setelah sebelumnya berpisah dengan Kai dulu.

"h-hai" Lama-lama Baekhyun merasa agak aneh dengan namja itu.

"aku yakin seratus persen jika namja itu menyukai Baekkie" kata Kyungsoo.

"sudah diam!" ketus Baekhyun, sontak Tao yang hendak membuka mulutnya menutup kembali mulutnya dengan rapat.

Mereka melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kelas mereka. Baekhyun dan teman-temannya kembali dikejutkan oleh sekotak susu strawberi yang sudah menunggunya diatas meja Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengambil susu kotak itu. Ada note yang menempel dibagian depan kotak susu itu.

**For Baekhyun.**

"CIEEEEEE" Kyungsoo dan Tao bersorak ketika melihat Baekhyun memegang susu kotak itu.

"itu pasti dari dia" kata Kyungsoo sambil menyenggol lengan Baekhyun dengan sikutnya. Baekhyun mendengus lalu menyerahkan susu kotak itu pada Kyungsoo. "untukmu saja".

"benar? Aku minum, ne?" goda Kyungsoo sabil pura-pura akan mencoblos sedotan kekotak itu, namun sedetik kemudia Baekhyun mengambilnya lagi.

"aku belum sarapan" katanya. Dan hal itu membuat Kyungsoo dan Tao tertawa. Pasalnya mereka tahu jika Baekhyun suka sekali dengan susu strawbery, atau mungkin mereka bertiga memang suka segalanya yang 'strawbery'.

.

.

.

"maaf ya, aku tidak bisa pulang bersama kalian. Aku ada-"

"kencan dengan Kai" Tao dan Baekhyun sudah tahu apa yang akan Kyungsoo katakan, oleh karena itu mereka memotong kalimatnya. Dan itu memang benar, Kyungsoo akan pergi kencan dengan Kai. Kencan, haha, Gairah muda, Yang Muda yang Bercinta, Putih Abu-Abu, Inikah Rasanya. Astaga.*plak*

"maaf" kata Kyungsoo. Bel waktu pulang sudah berbunyi, dan kenpa Kyungsoo suka sekali kencan dengan Kai?

"tidak apa-apa" kata Tao sambil tersenyum, sedangkan Baekhyun, dia sedang tidak ingin menatap Kyungsoo. atau mungkin dia iri karena tidak punya pacar? Lagi pula Tao juga tidak punya pacar. Entahlah. "sudah sana, hati-hati, ne" kata Tao sambil mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo kearah jalan menuju kelas Kai. Dan setelah Kyungsoo menghilang dari pandangan, dia mulai berjalan dengan Baekhyun untuk pulang.

"kenapa kau biarkan dia pergi. Aku tidak suka! Kehadiran Kai membuat Kyungsoo lupa pada kita" Baekhyun akhirnya buka mulut setelah mereka berjalan dalam diam selama setengah perjalanan pulang. Dia terlihat cemberut.

"jangan seperti itu. Kan masih ada aku, hm?" jawab Tao. Baekhyun mendengus mendengar jawaban Tao yang sangat tidak memuaskan.

"kau terlalu baik padanya!" kata Baekhyun kesal.

"OMO!" pekik Tao sambil menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan terkejut.

"ma-maaf Tao, a-aku tidak bermaksud.. a-aku hanya.." Baekhyun takut salah bicara pada Tao. Kenapa Tao memekik seperti itu?

"Baekkie, aku lupa membeli kue untuk Chen gege, astaga. Hari ini dia ulang tahun. Kembali ke toko kue di dekat sekolah ne? Atau kau pulang sendiri? kau tidak apa-apa kalau pulang sendiri?" ucap Tao panik. Baekhyun hanya bisa memberikan ekspresi datar pada Tao. -_-

"aku ikut" jawabnya datar. Dan mereka segera berjalan menuju toko kue dekat sekolah itu. Hhh~ sunggu perjalanan pulang yang panjang.

.

.

.

"kenapa lama sekali mereka itu" gerutu Kris, sambil duduk didalam mobilnya. Tatapannya tak pernah teralih dari sebuah toko kue didekat sekolah tempat ia mengajar.

Hari ini Kris berencana mengikuti Tao sampai rumahnya. Ia ingin tahu dimana tempat tinggal Tao. Namun Kris tidak tahu kenapa, Tao malah berbalik arah dan berjalan kembali kearah sekolah, hingga membuat Kris putar balik. Ternyata dia ingin ke toko kue. Kris ingin memberi tumpangan pada Tao dan Baekhyun, tapi ia tidak boleh ketahuan. Bisa gagal kalau sampai ketahuan.

"ah, itu dia" gumam Kris saat orang yang ia tunggu keluar dari toko kue. "haha, apa dia ingin dirampok" gumamnya lagi saat melihat Tao mengatur dompetnya diluar toko kue. Kris kembali melajukan mobilnya saat Tao dan Baekhyun mulai berjalan pulang. Kris melajukan mobilnya dengan sangat pelan. Mengimbangi langkah kaki Tao dan Baekhyun, karena ia tak ingin kehilangan jejak.

Kris tersenyum saat melihat wajah Tao yang sepertinya sedang senang itu. Dalam hati ia menyesal karena telah menyulitkan Tao saat di alam mimpi. Seandainya saja ia membuatnya nyaman bersamanya dialam mimpi, pasti saat ini ia juga sedang berkencan dengan Tao. Seperti Kai dan Kyungsoo.

Kris mengerutkan dahinya saat menyadari seseorang sedari tadi berjalan mengendap-endap dibelakang Tao. Tak tinggal diam Kris segera menghentikan mobilnya dipinggir jalan dan segera turun untuk mengahmpiri orang yang berusaha macam-macam dengan Tao.

Orang itu menarik tas milik Tao sehingga tasnya robek dan membuat semua isi tas Tao terjatuh dijalan. Orang itu terlihat mengambil dompet milik Tao dan melesat lari, melihat hal itu, kris segera mengejar pencopet itu.

.

.

.

"aduh, bagaimana ini? dia mengambil dompetnya. Kenapa kau diam saja?"

"sudah tidak apa-apa. yang penting kita tidak terluka. Itu hanya dompet"

"kau-Kau ini terlalu baik Tao! Dompetmu itu tebal. Bagaimana- Kau- Aish, Jinjja!" ucap Baekhyun gusar melihat sahabatnya yang kelewat baik. Baekhyun segera berjongkok dan membantu Tao memunguti barang-barang Tao yang berserakan dijalan.

"Huang Zi Tao. Hosh-ini dompetmu". Tao dan Baekhyun mendongak melihat seseorang yang memanggil nama Tao.

"songsaengnim?/Wufan songsaengnim?" ucap Tao dan Baekhyun bersamaan. "ah, gamsahamnida" ucap Tao menerima dompetnya yang sudah kembali dalam keadaan utuh.

"kau ini bagaimana? Kenapa ceroboh sekali mengatur dompet diluar toko. Orang itu pasti mengincarmu sejak di toko kue" kata Kris sambil membantu memunguti barang-barang Tao.

"eh? Bagaimana songsaengnim tahu Tao mengatur dompet diluar toko?" tanya Baekhyun yang penyakit kepo-nya kumat.

"eh? Ehm-i-itu, a-aku tidak sengaja melihatnya tadi. Kebetulan aku sedang berada di dekat sana tadi, hehe" dan Tao dan Baekhyun hanya ber'oh' ria, tidak terlalu memusingkan.

"bagaimana cara membawa semua ini?" tanya Baekhyun.

"biar kuantar kalian pulang, aku bawa mobil" ucap Kris, sebenarnya Kris hanya 'modus' saja, agar ia bisa kerumah Tao.

"ah, tidak perlu. Rumah kami sudah dekat" ucap Tao. Mereka memang sudah dekat dengan persimpangan jalan yang biasa mereka jadikan tempat bertemu dan berpisah biasanya.

"ah, begitu. Kalau begitu tunggu sebentar" kata Kris sambil berlari menuju mobilnya, lalu beberapa saat kemudian ia kembali dengan membawa sebuah tas hitam miliknya. "pakai ini" katanya sambil menyerahkan tas itu pada Tao.

"ah tidak per-" belum sempat Tao selesai bicara Baekhyun sudah lebih dulu menerima tas itu dan berkata "gamsahamnida"

Baekhyun tau jika Tao akan menolaknya, maka dari itu Baekhyun langsung menrimanya. Kenpa Tao begitu baik hari ini? Bahkan pada pencopet dompetnya tadi, ia rela dompetnya diambil oleh pencopet itu.

"kalau begitu kami pulang dulu songsaengnim. Gamsahamnida" ucap Baekhyun sambil membungkuk.

"gamsahamnida. Besok aku kembalikan tasnya" ucap Tao sambil membungkuk. "annyeonghi gyeseyo" ucap keduanya lalu kembali berjalan pulang, meninggalkan Kris yang sebenarnya masih ingin berlama-lama dengan mereka.

"eh? Apa ini?" Kris memungut sebuah batu berbentuk bintang berwarna pelangi ditempat barang-barang Tao terjatuh tadi. "mungkin milik Tao, aku simpan saja" gumamnya sembari memasukkan batu itu kedalam saku celananya dan segera kembali kemobilnya. Dan ia jadi lupa kalau sebenarnya dia ingin mengikuti Tao pulang.

.

.

"selamat datang~" seru Tao.

Chen yang saat itu baru saja pulang kerja dan masuk rumah, langsung disambut Tao dengan membawa sebuah Kue tart berukuran sedang dengan lilin-lilin kecil yang menyala diatasnya.

"hahaha, ne. Gomawo" kata Chen malu-malu. Tao tersenyum lalu meletakkan tart itu di sebuah meja. Ia menatap kakaknya, satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki. Tao melangkah ragu-ragu pada Chen, berhenti dihadapan Chen lalu menggosok tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Suasana canggung melingkupi mereka.

"umh.. zhu ni sheng ri kuai le, Chen-ge" ucap Tao. Sedikit aneh memang mengingat sudah dua tahun mereka jarang bersama.

"apa.. kau ingin memelukku?" tanya Chen. Fiuuh, memang itu alasan kenapa Tao mendekat. Ia ingin memeluk kakaknya, tapi dia bingung harus bagaimana. Selama ini dia belum pernah memeluk Chen, Tao hanya memeluk ibunya.

Tao mengangguk lalu memeluk Chen dengan erat. Ahh~ rasanya sama seperti saat memeluk eomma,pikir Tao.

"gomawo, Tao" ucap Chen sambil mengelus rambut Tao. "oiya, mana kado untukku?" ucap Chen saat pelukan mereka terlepas.

"gege ingin kado? Ada. Tapi nanti setelah gege mandi dan berganti pakaian." Kata Tao.

"baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan mandi cepat-cepat, hehehe. Siapkan hadiahku,ne" ucap Chen seraya mengacak rambut Tao dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

.

.

"nah, aku sudah mandi. Mana kado untukku?" kata Chen sambil mendudukkan dirinya disamping Tao yang sedang duduk diruang tengah sambil menonton tv.

"oh, mungkin sebentar lagi datang" jawab Tao sambil tetap menonton tv. Chen mengerutkan keningnya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara bel rumah mereka berbunyi. "ah, mungkin itu" kara Tao segera beranjak dari duduknya hendak berlari membukakan pintu, namun ia menghentikan langkahnya saat ia merasa Chen mengikutinya.

"eehh! gege tidak usah ikut, tunggu disini saja" kata Tao sambil mendorong Chen kembali ketempat duduknya, lalu segera membukakan pintu.

"ada apa sih?" gumam Chen. Dan sesaat Tao masuk sambil membawa setumpuk kotak makanan berukuran besar dan berwarna biru dan membawanya ke dapur. Chen yang penasaran pun akhirnya mengikuti Tao.

"aku memesan makanan, hehehe. Aku tidak pintar masak, jadi aku pesan direstoran yang kemarin." Kata Tao sambil meletakkan kotak-kotak makanan itu diatas meja makan.

"oh, jadi ini kadoku?" tanya Chen sambil duduk disalah satu kursi makan.

"eh? Aigoo~ kenapa dia tidak masuk sih." ucap Tao, lalu berjalan keluar dapur, mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyiapkan makan malam untuk mereka. Chen mengerutkan keningnya melihat adiknya yang bertingkah aneh itu sambil bergumam tidak jelas, namun ia memutuskan untuk menggantikan Tao, memindah makanan dari kotak makan itu ke atas piring.

"wah, banyak sekali" gumam Chen sambil memindahkan sup kimchi pada mangkuk. "eh? Kenapa ada tiga porsi?" gumam Chen, namun ia hanya mengedikkan bahunya, lalu mengambil satu mangkuk lagi dan melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"gege~"

Chen mengalihkan pandangannya saat mendengar suara Tao memanggil namanya. Chen terpaku. Bukan, bukan karena Tao yang sedang tersenyum lebar hingga membuatnya terlihat sangat manis, namun seseorang disamping Tao-

"a-a-anyeong hasimnikka"

"kau?" Chen merasakan wajahnya memanas melihat namja yang ia sukai sedang berada dihadapannya, dihari ulang tahunnya. Sekali lagi, dihari ULANG TAHUNNYA.

"aku yang memintanya kemari" ucap Tao, "nah Xiumin ge,ayo duduk. Kita makan malam bersama" kata Tao sambil menarik tangan namja disampingnya.

"t-tapi Tao, aku-aku" Tao tau jika namja itu merasa aneh dengan semua ini. Diundang untuk merayakan ulang tahun seseorang yang tidak kau kenal adalah hal yang aneh bukan? Namun Tao tidak peduli, ia tetap menyeret namja bernama Xiumin itu untuk duduk dikursi makan.

.

.

.

"hoaaam" Tao menguap, dia sudah mengantuk. Lagi pula jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Tao menatap Chen dan Xiumin yang terlihat sudah akrab walau mereka masih malu-malu. Mereka sedang mengobrolkan sesuatu yang entah apa itu.

"Chen ge, Xiumin ge. Aku mengantuk. Kalian silahkan lanjutkan pestanya sendiri. aku mau tidur dulu, besok masih harus sekolah. Pai-pai" ucap Tao sambil beranjak dari duduknya dan mulai berjalan menuju kamarnya dilantai dua.

"yah! Tao. jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri" kata Xiumin.

"tenang saja, Chen gege tidak akan macam-macam" jawab Tao tanpa menatap Xiumin dan tetap berjalan menuju tangga. "kalau pun Chen ge macam-macam, aku akan pura-pura tidak mendengarnya. hahaha" teriak Tao dari lantai atas, Tao yakin saat ini wajah Chen dan Xiumin pasti memerah malu.

.

.

.

Kris sedang berbaring diatas tempat tidurnya, dia tidak bisa tidur karena dia sedang memikirkan Tao. dia sangat merindukan Tao, apalagi setelah pertemuannya tadi dengan Tao tadi siang. Itu adalah kali pertamanya Kris berbicara langsung dengan Tao didunia nyata.

"aku akan mencobanya lagi" kata Kris.

Kris memejamkan matanya, dan berkonsentrasi. "Tao. Huang Zi Tao" Kris terus mengucapkan nama Tao dengan mata terpejam. Perlahan-lahan, Kris merasakan dirinya memasuki alam bawah sadarnya.

**Kini Kris sedang berada disebuah lorong bercat putih. Disana terdapat banyak sekali pintu berwarna warni, namun seperti sebelumnya, Kris memilih pintu berwarna putih, dimana disana ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Tao.**

**Tangan Kris terulur untuk membuka kenop pintu putih itu. Namun sayang pintu itu terkunci. Kris berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk membuka pintu itu, bahkan ia sudah mencoba untuk mendobraknya, namun tetap tidak bisa. Kris menghela nafasnya. Dia sudah putus asa, tapi ia merindukan Tao, ia merindukan saat ia duduk bersampingan dnegan Tao di sofa putih walaupun tidak saling bicara.**

**"Aku mohon. Biarkan aku masuk. Aku ingin masuk" Ucap Kris sambil mengetuk-ketuk pintu putih itu. Layaknya seorang suami yang dilarang masuk kedalam rumah oleh istrinya hanya karena salah paham.**

**"Aku mohon" katanya lagi sambil memainkan kenop pintu, berusaha untuk membukanya agar ia bisa masuk kedalam. Tiba-tiba-**

**CEKLEK**

**Kris menatap tak percaya, pintu itu terbuka. Kris bingung, namun ia juga senang. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi Kris membuka pintu itu lebih lebar dan melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan dibalik pintu itu. dan setelah ia sudah didalam, ia menutup pintu itu. Hati Kris semakin senang saat melihat seseorang sedang tidur dengan diatas tempat tidur bernuansa putih disana.**

**"Tao" gumam Kris sambil tersenyum.**

**TBC**

**YAK! TBC lagi. Saya plin-plan kan. HOHOHOHO.**

**Saya sudah baca review kalian semua, maaf tidak bisa membalas review kalian.**

**Big Thank's to:**

**KissKris,Putra. ,BaekRen,Meyy-chaan, PrinceTae, Kazuma B'tomat, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, wonkyuhomintaoris all, putriii, Shin Min Hwa, jiyoung, Atha Raska, Arista Estiningt, Guest, vickykezia23, Jin Ki Tao, Historia Rain, Chaca, Fujo Yaoi, Reyna Lee**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**Warning : OOC, Alur amburadul, tidak sesuai EYD, Typho, BL as Yaoi, and Don't Like Don't Read.**

**.**

**Haiiii. ^^**

**Author nggak tahu diri balik lagi, wkwkwk..**

**Waaah, terima kasih buat yang udah kasian sama saya karena hp butut saya rusak. Hehehe, modem itu dipatahain sama adik author yang masih umur 2 tahun. Mau nyalahin dia tapi bukan salah dia juga, dia kan belom ngerti. Yah, untungnya udah bisa beli yang baru.**

**Buat yang minta moment TaoRis, ini saya banyakin. Tapi diselingi Baekyeol juga ya, hehehe. Kalian adalah readers terkuat yang pernah saya tahu, hahaha. Setahu saya nggak ada yang tahan baca FF abal saya yang super gaje ini. :P**

**Dan, sekali lagi terima kasih buat yang udah ngereview, Saranghaeyo.. :* 3 3 *tebar flykiss* **

**Ya udah deh, dari pada author yang nggak tahu diri ini ngebacot nggak jelas, mending readersku sayang langsung baca aja ya.. semoga suka and Happy Read ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Tao's Wish**

**.**

**.**

**Kris melangkahkan kakinya mendekati tempat tidur, dimana disana ada seseorang yang sedang tidur dengan pulasnya. Tao. Wajahnya terlihat damai, pasti dia tidur dengan nyenyak.**

**Kris duduk dipinggir tempat tidur itu. Memandangi wajah Tao yang menurutnya manis itu. Kris tersenyum lembut, namun perlahan senyuman lembut itu berubah menjadi senyuman jahil.**

"**Yah! Irreona!" Kris mengguncang-guncang tubuh Tao. "Yah! Irreona!".**

"**eung? Mengganggu, sana pergi" Tao bergumam tidak jelas dalam tidurnya, dengan tangannya yang mendorong dada Kris. Lalu mengubah posisinya menjadi membelakangi Kris.**

**Kris tersenyum senang sambil memegang dada bidangnya yang baru saja disentuh oleh Tao. 'asyik, dia menyentuhku' sorak hati Kris.**

"**Irreona, irreona, irreona"*nyanyi mas?*plak*Kris kembali mengguncang-guncang tubuh Tao sampai akhirnya mau tidak mau Tao terpaksa bangun dari tidurnya yang nyenyak.**

"**aish! Berhenti mengganggu-". Tao terkejut melihat siapa orang yang telah mengusik tidur sang panda. "kau? Sedang apa kau disini? Kenapa kau ada disini? Bukankah-kau"**

"**seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu. sedang apa kau disini?" jawab Kris dingin. Tao mengerutkan keningnya.**

"**a-apa? apa katamu?" tanya Tao tidak terima.**

"**seperti yang kau tahu. ini TEMPATKU." Kris memberi penekanan pada kata 'tempatku'. "aku sudah tenang selama sebulan ini tanpa kehadiranmu. Kenapa kau kembali lagi? Kau merindukanku?" Tao mendengus mendengar ucapan Kris yang terlalu percaya diri.**

"**baiklah. Aku akan pergi" kata Tao, ia tidak ingin beradu mulut dengan namja kejam yang satu ini dan memilih untuk mengalah saja. Dan Tao mulai bernjak dari posisinya dan mulai berjalan menuju pintu putih disana.**

'**sial! Apa yang ku lakukan?' batin Kris merutuki kebodohannya yang berakibat Tao akan meninggalkannya lagi.**

"**t-tunggu!" Kris menahan langkah Tao dengan menarik tangan Tao hingga membuat tubuh Tao berbalik menghadap padanya. Tao menatap tangannya yang sedang digenggam oleh Kris dengan tatapan lepaskan-tanganku-sekarang.**

**Mengerti akan tatapan itu, Kris segera melepas tangan Tao dari genggamannya sambil bergumam "maaf". Lama mereka terdiam sampai akhirnya Kris membuka pembicaraan.**

"**bagaimana kalau kita duduk?" katanya.**

"**tidak. Aku mau keluar saja." Jawab Tao sambil membalikkan badannya kembali menuju pintu.**

"**heiheihei, nanti kalau kau keluar kau akan terbangun dari tidurmu" kata Kris mencoba untuk mencegah Tao pergi. Tao membalikkan badannya pada Kris lagi.**

"**bukankah kau selalu seperti itu? bukannya kau selalu menyuruhku pergi dari sini?" Kris terdiam mendengar ucapan Tao. "kenapa sekarang kau malah melarangku keluar? Bukankah ini TEMPATMU" kali ini Tao yang memberi penekanan pada kata 'tempatmu'.**

"**i-itu, s-sebenarnnya" Kris sedikit gugup, yang Tao katakan itu memang benar, ia memang mengusirnya dari mimpinya sendiri. Tapi itu dulu. "makanya, kita duduk dulu. Kita bicara baik-baik. Bagaimana?" tanya Kris sambil tersenyum manis. **

**Sedikit aneh memang melihat orang seperti Kris tersenyum manis seperti itu. Namun hal itu berhasil membuat Tao berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahan senyumannya.**

"**oke" kata Tao sambil berjalan menuju sofa putih disana dan duduk diatasnya. Kris menampakkan ekspresi lega melihat Tao menurutinya, dan Kris ikut duduk di sofa itu.**

"**mau bicara tentang apa?" tanya Tao. Kris menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal hingga membuat rambutnya sedikit mencuat dan membuatnya terlihat lucu. "kau terlihat tidak tenang. Cepat bicara" tambah Tao.**

"**umh, begini. Aku ingin minta maaf-eh-tidak, tidak" kata Kris. Tao mengerutkan keningnya.**

"**kau ini plin-plan ya" komentar Tao sambil memberikan tatapan sedikit mengejek pada Kris.**

"**e-enak saja!". Aduh, kenapa aku jadi gugup begini? pikir Kris. Tao menatap Kris seolah menyuruh Kris untuk segera bicara. "baiklah. aku minta maaf" kata Kris akhirnya sambil menunduk.**

"**apa? aku tidak dengar" kata Tao jahil. Jelas-jelas dia mendengarnya.**

"**aku minta maaf"**

"**hah? Apa?"**

"**AKU MINTA MAAF!" Tao tersentak saat Kris mengeraskan volume suaranya, bahkan terkesan membentaknya.**

"**tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu BISA KAN?!" balas Tao.**

"**maaf" kata Kris menunduk. Ia tidak ingin Tao marah dan meninggalkannya lagi. Kris mengaku jika dia sudah jatuh cinta pada Tao. Cinta bisa membuat segalanya berbalik. Kris yang awalnya kejam seperti singa-karena didukung oleh rambut pirangnya, kini takut oleh namja bermata panda itu.**

"**kau minta maaf untuk apa?" tanya Tao.**

"**karena telah membentakmu" jawab Kris.**

"**bukan yang itu"**

"**lalu yang mana?"**

"**yang sebelumnya"**

"**oh, itu. maaf karena selama ini selalu kejam padamu" jawab Kris sambil menatap lantai.**

"**kau bersungguh-sungguh?" Kris mengangguk. Tao terdiam sebentar, lalu berkata "baiklah, aku maafkan". Kris terkejut mendengarnya, namun ia berusaha untuk terlihat terkejut.**

"**terima kasih" jawabnya masih sambil menatap lantai. Oh, ayolah Kris, apa lantai itu terlihat lebih menarik dari pada Tao?. **

**Hening menyelimuti keduanya sampai akhirnya Tao bersuara, "mana bukumu?" . Heran, biasanya Kris selalu dalam keadaan sedang sembaca buku tebal saat Tao datang.**

"**hm? Oh." Kris mengalihkan pandangannya pada meja yang ada didekat sofa tempat mereka duduk. Lalu perlahan muncul bayangan buku diatas meja itu yang perlahan-lahan menjadi nyata. Buku itu benar-benar ada diatas meja itu.**

"**wow! Bagaimana kau melakukannya?" seru Tao sambil meraih buku yang baru saja muncul itu dan menatapnya takjub.**

"**ini mimpimu. Kau bisa lakukan apapun yang kau mau" jawab Kris.**

"**caranya?" tanya Tao dengan mata berbinar-binar, membuat Kris harus menahan dirinya untuk tidak menyerang Tao.**

"**p-pikirkan saja" jawab kris. "pikirkan saja apa yang kau inginkan" tambahnya saat ia melihat wajah bingung Tao.**

**Tao mengangguk, lalu ia menatap meja itu sambil memikirkan apa yang ia inginkan. Lalu dari atas meja itu muncul bayangan sebuah boneka dengan ukuran besar. Perlahan-lahan boneka itu terlihat semakin nyata bentuknya. Dan ta dah! It's B.A.P*plak*-maksudnya- sebuah Boneka panda kini terlihat sedang duduk dengan manisnya diatas mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil boneka panda lalu memeluknya dengan erat.**

"**kau-memikirkan ini?" tanya Kris heran sambil menunjuk boneka panda yang sedang dipeluk Tao itu. Tao mengangguk .**

"**aku tidak bisa memilikinya didunia nyata" jawab Tao.**

"**kenapa?"**

"**umh.. kau tahu, aku ini sudah 17 tahun. Dan aku laki-laki" jawab Tao.**

"**memang kenapa kalau kau namja berumur 17 tahun? ada yang salah?" tanya kris.**

"**tentu saja salah! Aku tidak bisa bermain dengan boneka lagi!"**

"**memangnya kenapa? tidak masalah kan kalau kau menyukainya" Tao terdiam. "lagi pula kau terlihat manis saat memeluk boneka itu" tambah Kris.**

**BLUSH. Pipi Tao merona mendengarnya. Tao tidak tahu Kris sedang memujinya atau bahkan sedang mengejeknya. Yang Tao tahu, nada bicara Kris itu terdengar cuek namun manis.**

"**kalau kau mau, nanti kita beli yang lebih besar dari ini, sepulang sekolah" kata Kris sambil mengelus kepala boneka panda itu.**

"**apa katamu?" Tao mengerutkan keningnya, seolah diingatkan akan sesuatu.**

"**eh? Ah. Ti-tidak ada, aku hanya-"**

**KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!**

**Tao dan Kris tersentak kaget mendengarnya. Mereka tahu itu adalah suara jam beker Tao, itu tandanya ini sudah waktunya Tao untuk pergi dari mimpinya dan segera kesekolah. Dan Kris sangat berterima kasih pada jam beker Tao yang menyelamatkannya sebelum rahasia bahwa ia adalah guru baru Tao akan terbongkar.**

"**sepertinya kau harus pergi, kau harus sekolah kan?" tanya Kris.**

"**ne, baiklah kalau begitu. Pai-pai" kata Tao lalu segera berjalan menuju pintu itu, namun sebelum ia membuka kenop pintu ia berbalik menghadap Kris. "Kris, jika aku datang lagi, kau tidak akan mengusirku kan?" tanyanya.**

"**tentu. Aku akan menunggumu Tao" jawab Kris. Tao mengangguk lalu lambaikan tangannya sebelum ia membuka kenop pintu.**

**.**

**.**

Tao mematikan jam beker yang tidak bosan-bosannya berdering. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, membiasakan matanya dengan cahaya pagi. Tao termenung sejenak, mencoba mengingat mimpi yang samar-samar terlintas diingatannya.

"aish! Sudahlah. Aku harus siap-siap" katanya. Lalu segera bernajak dari tempat tidurnya dan segera mandi dikamar mandi yang ada dikamarnya lalu bersiap-siap untuk bersekolah.

.

Setelah Tao siap ia hendak segera berangkat untuk sekolah, namun ia menghentikan langkahnya yang hampir keluar pintu rumahnya. Ia kembali masuk kedalam menuju ruang tengah. Dan benar saja, ruang tengah yang kemarin berantakan karena pesta semalam, kini sudah rapi seperti semula.

Disana hanya ada Chen yang masih tertidur di sofa panjang disana dan Tao menemukan secarik surat diatas meja. Tao membaca surat itu yang sudah Tao tahu itu dari Xiumin.

**Terima kasih. Maaf aku hanya bisa merapikan sedikit saja. Aku pulang tadi malam, setelah Chen-ssi benar-benar tertidur. Sekali lagi selamat ulang tahun Chen-ssi, dan sampai jumpa lagi. ^ ^**

Tao tersenyum geli membaca surat itu. Lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada kakaknya yang masih tidur.

"gege" panggil Tao sambil menepuk-nepuk lengan Chen. Berusaha membangunkannya. "Chen gege. Kau tidak kerja?".

"eung?" respon Chen sambil menggeliat dalam tidurnya.

"gege tidak kerja?" Tao mengulangi pertanyaannya. Dan mendengar itu Chen tersentak bangun.

"OMO?! Jam berapa ini?"

"jam tujuh" jawab Tao santai. Chen membulatkan matanya. Biasanya pukul tujuh ia sudah berangkat menuju perusahaan.

"aish! Aku bisa terlambat" Chen hendak berlari untuk bersiap-siap namun Tao menarik bajunya hingga membuatnya hampir terjatuh. "ada apa?"

"ini" kata Tao sambil menyerahkan secarik surat dari Xiumin yang masih dibawanya. "aku berangkat dulu, ne. Gege jangan ngebut saat berkendara. Pai-pai" kata Tao lalu ia segera pergi keluar rumah dan berangkat sekolah.

Chen membaca surat itu lalu sesaat kemudian ia tersenyum lalu mendekap surat itu didadanya. Memeluknya, seolah-olah ia sedang memeluk si penulis surat itu. namun beberapa detik kemudian, ia menepuk keningnya, "aku bisa terlambat!" lalu ia berlari menuju kamarnya dan bersiap-siap untuk bekerja. Meneruskan perusahaan sang ayah.

.

.

.

Tao, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo kini sedang berjalan menuju kelasnya setelah sebelumnya berpisah dengan Kai.

BRUK.

"Ouch!" Tao tertabrak oleh seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari kelasnya saat Tao dan kedua temannya hendak masuk kekelas.

"mianhae" kata namja yang menabrak Tao, yang mereka tahu dia adalah namja yang selalu menyapa Baekhyun. Namja itu segera pergi setelah minta maaf.

"sedang apa dia dikelas kita?" tanya Baekhyun sambil memandang kepergian namja tinggi itu.

"tentu saja untuk memberimu ini" teriak Kyungsoo dari dalam kelas. Baekhyun tidak tahu sejak kapan Kyungsoo ada didalam sana. Yang jelas sekarang Kyungsoo terlihat sedang duduk sambil mengetuk-ngetuk sekotak susu yang ada diatas meja mereka dengan jari telunjuknya.

Baekhyun berjalan cepat mendekati Kyungsoo, lalu menyambar susu kotak itu dan berlari keluar kelas.

"akhirnya mereka berkenalan juga" kata Kyungsoo dan diangguki Tao.

"sepertinya, mini drama kisah cinta Baekhyun di taman bermain akan segera terwujud" ucap Tao. Kyungsoo dan Tao saling melirik satu sama lain, lalu mereka berdua meledak tertawa.

"semoga saja" ucap Tao.

.

.

Baekhyun mempercepat langkahnya saat menemukan sosok yang ia cari. Namja tinggi yang selalu menyapanya itu, saat ini sedang duduk bersama temannya dikantin.

"Yah!". Dua orang namja yang sedang mengobrol itu sontak menoleh pada asal suara Baekhyun yang melengking itu.

"oh, Baekkie? Ada apa?" tanya namja tinggi itu, yang kita tahu adalah orang yang selalu menyapa Baekhyun.

"apa ini?" tanya Baekhyun dengan kesal sambil menunjukkan susu kotak yang dibawanya. Namja itu tetap tersenyum walaupun dia tahu Baekhyun kesal padanya.

"itu susu, kan" jawab namja itu sambil tersenyum. Ceria sekali dia.

Baekhyun menepuk jidatnya, merutuki kebodohannya karena bertanya dengan kalimat yang salah. "benar, tapi apa maksudnya ini? kau yang meletakkan ini diatas mejaku, kan?" namja itu mengangguk.

"kenapa kau melakukannya?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"i-itu a-aku-" ucapan namja itu disela oleh temannya.

"uhm, maaf. Sebaiknya aku kembali kekelas" kata teman namja tinggi itu dengan canggung, lalu beranjak dari tempatnya untuk pergi kekelasnya. Baekhyun memandang kepergian teman namja tinggi itu dengan malas. Lalu setelah namja itu benar-benar menghilang dari pandangannya, Baekhyun kebali meneruskan urusannya yang tertunda dengan namja tinggi berwajah ceria itu.

Baekhyun kembali memasang wajah kesal saat menatap namja berwajah ceria itu, lalu ia duduk dihadapan namja tinggi berwajah ceria itu, tempat dimana teman namja tinggi berwajah ceria itu duduk.

"jadi, sampai dimana kita tadi?-ah iya, kenapa kau selalu memberiku susu ini?"

"ah, aku kira kau sudah lupa." Gumam namja itu sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "e-eh,baiklah, baiklah" lanjut namja itu setelah mendapat deathglare dari Baekhyun..

"sebenarnya. . ." namja itu terlihat sedang memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat, dan Baekyun terlihat sedang menunggu kata-kata selanjutnya yang akan namja itu katakan.

"sebenarnya. ." kata namja itu lagi.

"sebenarnya apa?" tanya Baekhyun tak sabaran.

"sebenarnya.." namja itu terlihat kesulitan menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskan alasan kenapa ia memberi Baekhyun susu itu.

"Sebenarnya. ." Baekhyun sudah agak gusar, jika namja ini mengatakan 'sebenarnya' lagi, Baekhyun akan menghajarnya.

"sebenarnya. . . Apa yang kalian lakukan disini, huh?"

Baekhyun dan namja itu menoleh pada sumber suara. Dan betapa terkejutnya mereka saat mendapati guru konseling baru mereka yang sedang melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada dan tatapannya yang membuat mereka ingin segera lari.

"sekolah sudah mulai sejak lima belas menit yang lalu" kata Wufan songsaengnim.

"APA?!"

"sudah. Sekarang kalian ikut aku" kata Wufan, dan dengan terpaksa mereka mengikutinya menuju ruangannya.

.

.

"- aku tidak mau tahu, pokoknya ini semua salahmu!" ucap Baekhyun, dan namja itu hanya diam saja.

Disatu sisi ini memang salahnya, tapi disisi lain ini juga salah Baekhyun. kalau saja dia tidak mempermasalahkan tentang kenapa ia selalu memberinya susu itu, pasti saat dia sedang belajar dikelasnya, dan tidak perlu repot-repot membersihkan halaman sekolah yang dipenuhi daun-daun kering ini.

"baiklah, ini salahku. Maaf" kata namja itu. Namja itu sedikit menjauhi dari Baekhyun. Ia tahu Baekhyun sedang kesal, jadi ia lebih memilih untuk menjauh dari pada membuat Baekhyun makin kesal padanya. Dan mereka kembali menyapu daun-daun kering dihalaman sekolah yang luas itu dengan diam. Sampai teriakan Baekhyun memecah keheningan mereka

"GYAAA!" sontak namja itu menoleh pada Baekhyun yang sedang loncat-loncat tidak jelas.

"ada apa?" tanya namja itu seraya menghampiri Baekhyun.

"ini-singkirkan-cepat! Cepat!" kata Baekhyun sambil menunjuk bahunya. Bukannya segera menyingkirkan sesuati di bahu Baekhyun, namja itu malah tertawa.

"ahahaha, ini hanya ulat Baekkie" kata namja itu. Ia terlihat sedang mencari-cari sesuatu dibawah, lalu ia memungut sebuah ranting pohon dan memakainya untuk mengambil ulat itu dan membuangnya.

"hiiy!" Baekhyun bergelinjang geli mengingat bentuk ulat itu. Mungkin ulat itu jatuh dari pohon. Karena mereka memang sedang menyapu daun-daun kering dibawah pohon.

Namja tinggi itu hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang sedang geli itu, namun sedetik kemudian ia ingat jika tadi mereka sedang saling diam. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan hukumannya. Lagi pula dia tidak ingin mengganggu Baekhyun yang sedang kesal padanya.

.

.

.

"huuaaaahh~ akhirnya selesai juga" seru Baekhyun sambil memegangi punggungnya yang terasa pegal. "kenapa kau diam saja?" lanjut Baekhyun.

Saat ini mereka sedang duduk disebuah bangku panjang yang ada didekat tempat pembakaran daun-daun kering itu. Selain menyapu mereka juga disuruh membakar daun-daun itu.

Namun sejak tadi, namja disamping Baekhyun itu hanya diam saja. Membuat Baekhyun bosan juga.

"lalu aku harus bagaimana?" tanya namja itu.

"umh, kau marah padaku ya?"

"a-apa? ti-tidak. Tidak mungkin aku marah padamu. Eh?" namja itu membulatkan matanya menyadari kata-katanya tadi, begitu juga Baekhyun yang merasa sedikit memahami perkataan namja itu, namun Baekhyun segera menghilangkan pikirannya. Mereka berdua terdiam dalam suasana canggung.

"oiya, umh. . aku belum tahu siapa namamu" ucap Baekhyun memecah keheningan.

"ah benar" kata namja itu. "namaku-", kedua namja itu menoleh pada seseorang yang telah menepuk pundak mereka.

"sudah selesai?"

Terlihat Wufan songsaengnim-orang yang memberi mereka hukuman-sedang tersenyum pada mereka. Menurut Baekhyun Wufan songsaengnim bukan guru yang galak, tapi Baekhyun sebal pada guru baru itu karena telah memberi hukuman yang membuatnya pegal-pegal. Menyapu daun-daun kering yang berserakan dihalaman sekolah yang cukup luas itu sangat menguras tenaga, untung saja banyak pohon disana, kalau tidak Baekhyun yakin saat ini dia pasti memiliki kulit seperti Kai.

"ne" jawab keduanya.

"Bagus. Kalau begitu kalian boleh kembali, sudah hampir memasuki waktu istirahat" kata Wufan songsaengnim.

"ne, songsaengnim" kata kedua namja itu, lalu beranjak dari duduknya dan mulai berjalan menuju kantin, karena seperti kata Wufan songsaengnim; sudah hampir memasuki waktu istirahat. Mereka lebih memilih kekantin.

.

.

Terdengar bel tanda waktu istirahat berbunyi. Para siswa yang sedang belajar dikelas pun segera menghentikan kegiatannya, karena waktu yang mereka tunggu-tunggu sudah tiba. Dan dengan secepat kilat, mereka semua berhambur keluar kelas ke berbagai macam arah. Ada yang ke kelas sebelah untuk menemui teman mereka, ada yang keruang guru untuk membantu membawakan buku-buku milik gurunya yang baru selesai mengajar dan lain-lain.

Begitu juga dengan dua orang yang kita tahu adalah Tao dan Kyungsoo, mereka berdua sedang berjalan menuju kantin untuk menghampiri sahabat merea yang enghilang sejak jam pertama sekolah dimulai.

"sudah kuduga, pasti dia sedang bersama dnegan namja tinggi itu" kata Kyungsoo, saat melihat Baekhyun dengan seorang namja tengah terduduk lesu disalah satu meja kantin. Dan mereka berdua segera menghampiri mereka.

"hai~" sapa Tao dan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun dan namja itu menatap keduanya dengan tatapan datar. Tao dan Kyungsoo hanya memasang ekspresi bingung, lalu mengambil posisi duduk dihadapan keduanya.

"kau dari mana saja?" tanya Tao pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak menjawab namun hanya melirik namja tinggi disampingnya itu.

"jangan bilang kau berduaan dengannya, oh~ manis sekali-aw!" Kyungsoo menggosok pinggangnya yang berhasil dicubit Tao dengan keras.

"aku memang berdua dengannya" jawab Baekhyun malas. Tao dan Kyungsoo saling pandang, tak percaya dnegan apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun.

"apa? kau dan dia?"

"apa yang kalian lakukan?"

"kalian pacaran?"

"kenapa tidak memberitahu kami?"

"kenapa?", "kenapa?", "kenapa?". Baekhyun memandang malas kedua temannya, dan dia menjadi tahu bagaimana perasaan orang yang selalu menjadi korban keingin tahuannya. ME-NYE-BAL-KAN-!.

"bisakah kalian diam?" kata Baekhyun. Baekhyun heran juga, kenapa namja disampingnya itu tidak bersuara sama sekali. Kenapa dia tidak membantu Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaan kedua temannya itu. Apa dia malu? Apa dia takut pada dua temannya? Tidak mungkin. Atau dia tidak suka pada kedua temannya, atau dia- baik! Sudah cukup Xylia, hentikan. Baekhyun merasa dirinya sama saja dengan Tao dan Kyungsoo yang banyak tanya, walaupun dia yang paling banyak tanya diantara ketiganya, dan-XYLIA!bisakah kau berhenti mengetik diparagraf ini? ini sudah terlalu banyak. Dasar Author gila!

"aku dihukum" kata Baekhyun saat kedua temannya sudah berhenti bertanya, "dihukum bersama dia" lanjutnya.

"manis sekali~" komentar Kyungsoo. Bukannya bersimpati, dia malah berkata seperti itu. Baekhyun mendengus mendengarnya.

"bagaimana bisa?" tanya Tao.

"ceritanya panjang, yang jelas saat ini aku sedang malas bicara, aku lelah" kata Baekhyun sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Tao dan Kyungsoo hanya mengedikkan bahu, lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada namja disamping Baekhyun.

"oiya, siapa namamu?" tanya Tao pada namja disamping Baekhyun yang sedari tadi diam itu. Baekhyun tersentak mendnegar pertanyaan Tao. Ia lupa jika tadi ia belum mendapatkan jawaban tentang nama namja itu, Baekhyun pun menoleh pada namja itu dengan wajah yang mengatakan 'cepat katakan!'.

"aku? Oh, pekenalkan namaku-" namja itu menghentikan ucapannya lalu merogoh saku celananya dan menarik keluar ponselnya yang sedang berdering. Dia bergumam "maaf" sebelum beranjak menjauh untuk mengangkat telepon masuk dari ponselnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian ia kembali, "maaf, aku harus pergi sekarang. Maaf, sampai jumpa. Baekkie, annyeong" pamin namja itu lalu ia segera berjalan cepat dengan kaki panjangnya itu meninggalkan tiga sekawan, Baekhyun-Tao-Kyungsoo.

"kenapa terburu-buru?" tanya Kyungsoo entah pada siapa. Tao yang mendengarnya hanya mengedikkan bahunya.

"aku lapar. Sudah, kita pesan makanan saja" kata Tao. "kau mau makan apa Baekkie?" tanyanya lagi.

"aku tidak lapar" kata Baekhyun, lalu ia membenamkan wajahnya diantara tangannya yang terlipat diatas meja.

Tao dan Kyungsoo mulai memesan makanan untuk mereka sendiri, tanpa memikirkan Baekhyun yang sedang kalut dalam pikirannya sendiri"

'kenapa sulit sekali untuk tahu namanya' batin Baekhyun, 'eh? Apa yang aku pikirkan' batinnya lagi.

.

.

.

"pai-pai"

Seperti biasa, setelah berpisah dengan teman-temannya dipersimpangan jalan, Tao melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya seorang diri.

Rumah Tao tidak terlalu jauh dari persimpangan jalan itu, dan disepanjang jalan banyak pohon-pohon yang rindang. Jadi Tao tidak khawatir tersengat terik matahari.

Setelah berjalan beberapa menit akhirnya Tao sampai dirumah. Dia langsung berganti baju dan makan siang. Dan setelah semua itu dia kerjakan, ia jadi bingung akan melakukan apa lagi, dan akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menonton acara siang di televisi.

Tao terus mengganti saluran televisinya sampai akhirnya menemukan chanel yang menyuguhinya sebuah serial drama yang sedang gencar dibicarakan oleh teman-teman yeojanya disekolah. Tao terus menontonnya meskipun dia tidak tahu masalah yang sedang terjadi di serial drama itu-karena memang sudah memasuki episode 17.

"Hoaaaam~" lama-lama Tao merasa bosan dengan alur cerita drama itu yang terus menerus membicarakan soal saham perusahaan, Tao tidak mengerti, baginya yang mengerti hal semacam itu hanya Chen. Dan tanpa sadar, perlahan-lahan Tao memejamkan matanya. Kombinasi antara bosan menonton serial drama dan otaknya yang lelah setelah sekolah selama 6 jam lebih. Dan akhirnya Tao tertidur di sofa.

.

.

"Tao, irreona"

"eungh~" Tao mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk lalu mengusap kedua matanya, "Chen ge?" lanjutnya. Tao pikir yang membangunkannya barusan adalah Kris.

"ayo bangun, ini sudah jam tujuh malam" kata Chen yang terlihat masih mengenakan pakaian kerjanya.

"jam tujuh?" tanya Tao.

"ne, sudah sana mandi. Aku juga mau mandi" kata Chen sambil mengacak rambut hitam Tao lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Tao tidak bergeming. Tao sedikit bingung dengan ketidak hadiran Kris dimimpinya. Bukannya ia bilang akan menunggunya?

"aish! Apa yang aku pikirkan! kalau dia tidak datang, ya sudah!" Kata Tao sambil mengacak rambutnya.

.

.

.

"hufhh. . ."

Tao menghela nafasnya. Setelah mandi dan makan malam Tao memutuskan untuk belajar dan sekarang matanya sudah lelah. Tao melihat jam dinding pandanya yang menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam.

Malam ini Xiumin datang lagi dengan membawa setumpuk kotak berisi makanan rumahan yang katanya ia masak sendiri. Dan Tao bersyukur akan hal itu, karena ia tidak perlu repot-repot memasak untuk makan malamnya dan Chen-karena Tao tidak terlalu pintar memasak. Ngomong-ngomong soal Xiumin, Tao tidak tahu apakah dia sudah pulang atau belum.

Tao beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan keluar dari kamarnya. Suasana sangat sepi dilantai dua. Tao memutuskan untuk turun kebawah. Sebelum Tao pergi kekamarnya, Xiumin dan Chen sedang duduk dan menonton televisi diruang tengah.

"C-Chen-ssi, akh! pelan-pelan-akh! ssshhh~" Tao membulatkan matanya saat mendengar suara Xiumin yang sedang merintih itu.

'apa yang Chen-ge lakukan padanya?' pikir Tao. Tao berusaha untuk berjalan tanpa menimbulkan suara.

"tahan sebentar" Tao menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar suara Chen.

Kini Tao tahu rasanya berada diantara malaikat dan Setan yang terus berbisik padanya. Separuh pikirannya mengatakan untuk mengintip apa yang sedang Chen dan Xiumin lakukan, dan separuh lainnya mengatakan untuk kebali kekamar saja.

Setelah berpikir sejenak, akhirnya Tao memutuskan untuk kembali kekamar dan membiarkan rasa penasaran terus hinggap dihatinya.

.

.

.

"kira-kira mereka sedang apa ya?" gumam Tao saat sudah berada dikamarnya. "Mungkin urusan orang dewasa",lanjutnya.

"Aish! Sudahlah-hooaaam. ." Tao menguap dan dia memutuskan untuk tidur dari pada terus dilanda rasa penasaran. Tao naik keatas tempat tidurnya dan memejamkan matanya, berusaha untuk merasakan nyamannya tempat tidurnya yang empuk. Dan perlahan-lahan, Tao pun tertidur.

.

.

.

**Tao kembali berada dialam mimpinya. Tao selalu bertanya-tanya kenapa dia selalu berada ditempat yang sama? Bukannya bosan, ia merasa kurang bervariasi saja jika hanya berlatar serba putih seperti ini.**

**Kalian tahu, ruangan mimpi Tao ini berbentuk persegi. Hanya ada sebuah sofa berwarna putih dan meja yang berada disalah satu sisi ruangan, setelah itu kosong. Tidak ada apa-apa lagi. Lantainya berwarna putih, dan temboknya berwarna putih. Oh ya, jangan lupakan pintu berwarna putih itu. huhft. . Membosankan!.**

"**sedang memikirkan apa?" Sebuah suara mengagetkan Tao yang sedang asyik memandangi ruangan itu hingga terlonjak. Tao mengalihkan pandangan pada sumber suara.**

"**ternyata Kau!. Mengagetkanku saja" kata Tao sambil memukul kecil lengan Kris.**

"**hahaha, apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Kris.**

"**tidak ada". Kris hanya mengatakan "oh" saja. Hening sesaat sebelum Tao membuka mulutnya, "tadi siang kau-" Tao menahan ucapannya, membuat Kris mengerutkan dahinya.**

"**apa?"tanya Kris.**

"**ah, ti-tidak jadi. Lupakan". Sebenarnya Tao ingin tanya kenapa Kris tidak datang kemimpinya tadi siang. Tapi karena Tao gengsi jadilah dia tidak tanya. Namun sayang sekali, sepertinya Kris tahu apa yang ingin dia tanyakan.**

"**tadi siang aku ada urusan. Maaf ya, aku tidak bisa menemuimu"**

"**oh? Ti-tidak apa-apa, santai saja" jawab Tao, namun dalam hatinya dia ingin tau urusan apa itu, tapi. . sudahlah. "kau tahu tidak, kenapa ruangan ini berwarna putih?" tanya Tao mengalihkan pembicaraan.**

"**Oh. Itu tergantung pemilik ruangan ini" Tao tidak mengerti dengan jawaban Kris.**

"**maksudmu?"**

"**kalau berwarna putih, itu berarti kau tidur dengan tenang" jelas Kris.**

"**masa? Padahal sebelum tidur tadi aku sedang penasaran loh" kata Tao, lalu Tao menceritakan hal yang membuat dia penasaran pada Kris. Tentang Chen dan Xiumin yang bersuara aneh diruang tengah.**

"**ahahaha, kau ini polos sekali" kata kris sambil mengacak rambut Tao, dan betapa senangnya dia saat berhasil menyentuh Tao walau hanya rambutnya saja.**

"**aku tidak polos! Kau tahu, aku sudah memikirkan yang tidak-tidak tentang mereka."**

"**benarkah? Memang apa yang mereka lakukan?" Tao tidak bisa menjawabnya, entah kenapa Tao merasa malu untuk mengungkapkannya. Dan Kris hanya terkekeh melihatnya. "kau tahu, sebenarnya kau bisa mengubah warna ruangan ini" lanjut Kris.**

"**benarkah?" tanya Tao dengan penuh semangat. Kris mengangguk mengiyakan. "bagaimana caranya?" tanya Tao lagi.**

"**pikirkan saja" jawab Kris. Seharusnya Tao sudah tahu tentang hal itu. Kenapa dia tidak memikirkannya sejak awal.**

**Tao langsung memikirkan warna biru muda, dan dalam sekejap ruangan itu berubah menjadi serba biru muda. Tao tertawa senang, dan mulai bermain-main dengan pikirannya. Sedetik kemudian ia mengubahnya menjadi putih lagi, lalu hijau, kuning, ungu, mengubahnya menjadi hitam yang membuat Kris protes karena terasa seperti didalam penjara. Dan Tao tertawa senang karena pada akhirnya ia mengubah ruangan itu menjadi bercorak panda.**

"**wah! Daebak! Hahaha. Keren kan?" tanya Tao pada Kris yang sedang menatapnya intens.**

"**tidak" jawab Kris datar. Tao mempoutkan bibirnya. "boleh aku yang merubah warnanya?" tanya Kris.**

"**boleh saja" jawab Tao enteng. Dan dalan satu detik ruangan itu menjadi bernuansa merah. Tao menatap Kris bingung.**

"**kenapa merah?" tanya Tao. Kris mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Tao lalu berbisik pada Tao dengan suara yang berat.**

"**karena. . merah lebih menggairahkan" Tao membulatkan matanya mendengar jawaban Kris. Seketika itu juga Tao merasakan aura panas diantara mereka.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Oke-oke, nggak usah pake acara mau ngelempar saya pake pisau segala, anda bukan Deddy Corbuzier.**

**Saya tau kok kalo Chapter ini makin GAJE! T.T. huhuhuhu...**

**Ampuuuuuuun...**

**Oiya, kalo ada yang aneh di Chap ini bilang ya.**

**Soalnya saya males baca ulang pas mau publish,hehehe. Ntar biar saya benerin lagi.**

**Oke, akhir kata..**

**Review juseyo ^ ^**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**Warning : OOC, Alur ****amburadul****, ****tidak sesuai EYD, ****Typho, BL as Yaoi, and Don't Like Don't Read.**

**.**

**Haiiii. ^^**

**Author nggak tahu diri balik lagi, wkwkwk..**

**Dan, sekali lagi terima kasih buat yang udah ngereview, Saranghaeyo.. :* 3 3 *tebar flykiss* **

**Ya udah deh, dari pada author yang nggak tahu diri ini ngebacot nggak jelas, mending readersku sayang langsung baca aja ya.. semoga suka and Happy Read ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Tao's Wish**

**.**

**.**

"**karena. . merah lebih menggairahkan" Tao membulatkan matanya mendengar jawaban Kris. Seketika itu juga Tao merasakan aura panas diantara mereka.**

"**a-apa maksudmu?" Tao sedikit gugup dengan posisi mereka saat ini. Wajah Kris hanya berjarak sepuluh senti dengan wajahnya. Dan jujur saja, Kris semakin tampan dilihat dari jarak sedekat itu.**

"**tidak ada maksud apa-apa" jawab Kris seraya menjauhkan dirinya dari Tao. Tao bisa bernafas lega saat itu juga. "apa kau percaya pada takdir Tao?" tanya Kris pada Tao yang masih sibuk mengatur detak jantungnya.**

"**a-aku? Tidak tahu" jawab Tao seadanya. Kris terkekeh mendengarnya. Ternyata Tao benar-benar polos. "kau sendiri. Apa kau percaya takdir?" tanya Tao.**

"**tidak"**

"**kenapa?" tanya Tao sambil memiringkan kepalanya.**

"**karena aku akan tentukan takdirku sendiri" jawab Kris santai.**

"**memang bisa? bagaimana caranya?" tanya Tao seraya membenarkan posisi duduknya. Ini terdengar menarik bagi Tao, pasalnya Tao tidak tahu apakah manusia bisa mengubah takdir atau tidak, bahkan Tao belum paham betul apa arti kata 'takdir' itu sendiri.**

"**umh, sebenarnya ada banyak cara" jawab Kris.**

"**contohnya?"**

"**salah satunya, seperti tidak akan melepaskanmu" jawab Kris seraya menatap Tao.**

"**maksudmu?" Tao mengerutkan keningnya bingung.**

"**mungkin Tuhan tidak mentakdirkanmu untukku. Tapi aku ingin kau menjadi milikku, jadi... aku tidak akan melepaskanmu. Aku akan membuatmu menjadi takdirku"**

**BLUSH. Wajah Tao memerah manis dengan setitik keringat dipelipisnya, Kris bisa melihat itu. Dia tersenyum tampan pada Tao. Tidak ada yang bisa menolak pesona Kris saat ini. Dengan kata-kata manis yang baru saja ia ucapkan, Kris semakin terlihat sempurna dimata Tao.**

"**a-apa maksudnya itu?" tanya Tao,walaupun sebenarnya dia agak sedikit mengerti maksud Kris.**

"**maksudku, aku ingin kau jadi milikku Huang Zi Tao. Aku mencintaimu" ucap Kris seraya meraih kedua tangan Tao dan menggenggamnya lembut. "Wo ai ni", ucap Kris lalu mengecup kedua punggung tangan Tao yang ada digenggamannya dengan penuh perasaan.**

"**Kris" Tao tidak tahu harus berkata apa.**

"**maafkan aku Tao. Dulu aku kejam padamu. Mengusirmu dari mimpimu sendiri, membentakmu. Maafkan aku-" Kata Kris tanpa menghiraukan panggilan Tao.**

"**Kris"**

"**-tapi kalau kau ingin tahu yang sebenarnya, saat itu aku bingung harus berbuat apa. Aku terlalu gugup, aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa saat bersama denganmu. Aku tahu pilihan untuk bersikap dingin padamu itu adalah kesalahan, dan aku menyesal-" masih mengoceh tanpa menghiraukan Tao. "- dan sekarang aku-"**

"**KRIS!" Kris sedikit berjingkat, mendengar teriakan Tao itu. Kris menelan ludahnya, takut-takut Tao akan marah padanya. Tao menghela nafasnya lalu berkata "Jam bekerku sudah berbunyi, kau tidak dengar?"**

"**t-tapi Tao-"**

"**maaf Kris, kita lanjutkan nanti saja. Aku harus segera pergi. Pai-pai" ucap Tao tanpa beban, lalu pergi keluar pintu putih itu tanpa memikirkan perasaan Kris.**

**.**

**.**

KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

Tao mematikan jam bekernya yang masih setia membangunkan tuannya. Tao langsung sadar dari tidurnya, otaknya masih mengingat mimpinya barusan. Jantungnya juga masih berdegup kencang, sama seperti saat Kris menyatakan perasaannya pada Tao.

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya, mengusir pikirannya tentang Kris lalu bangkit berdiri untuk mandi dan bersiap untuk sekolah.

.

.

TOK TOK TOK

Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar Tao saat Tao sedang menyiapkan buku-buku pelajaran untuk hari ini.

"masuk" teriak Tao. Pintu terbuka, dan menampakan seseorang, "Xiumin ge?".

"annyeong" sapa Xiumin sambil tersenyum. "aku kira kau belum bangun, hehe. Ayo sarapan, aku sudah masak pancake untuk kalian, aku tungguh dibawah, ne.". Mendengar itu, Tao mempercepat tangannya untuk merapikan buku, lalu segera mengejar Xiumin keluar kamarnya.

Ternyata Xiumin masih sampai melihat Xiumin berjalan dengan pincang, dan sesekali merintih. Tao baru ingat, semalam Tao penasaran dengan hal yang dilakukan oleh Chen dan Xiumin. "uhm, Xiumin ge, kau kenapa?" tanya Tao dari belakang Xiumin-karena mereka sedang menuruni tangga.

"aku? Aku tidak apa-apa" kata Xiumin. Otak Tao mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

"benarkah? Sini biar aku bantu berjalan" kata Tao saat sudah menuruni tangga. Tangganya hanya berjumlah lima belas anak tangga, jadi tidak terlalu jauh.

"tidak perlu, aku tidak apa-apa. Gomawo" ucap Xiumin, lalu mendahului Tao berjalan masih dengan terpincang-pincang menuju ruang makan.

Tao duduk dengan manis dimeja makan. Diatas meja sudah tersedia setumpuk pancake yang menggiurkan. Sudah lama Tao tidak makan pancake. Tao mengambil beberapa lembar, meletakkannya diatas piringnya dan menyiramnya dengan madu.

"bagaimana? enak tidak?" tanya Xiumin sambil menatap Tao dengan semangat.

"sukses! hahaha, enak sekali" kata Tao dengan mulut penuh. Xiumin terlihat lega mendengarnya.

"Hey, kau mendahuluiku" Tao dan Xiumin menoleh pada Chen yang baru memasuki ruang makan sambil tersenyum.

Chen mengambil duduk disamping Xiumin. "selamat pagi Chen-ssi", sapa Xiumin.

"kembali memanggilku seperti itu, eoh?" ucap Chen saeraya mengambil selembar pancake.

"m-mianhae" kata Xiumin. Tao memperhatikan keduanya sambil mengambil pancake lagi.

"aku tidak suka jika kau memanggilku seperti itu" kata Chen lalu memakan pancake yang sudah dipotongnya.

"maaf Chen-ssi-maksudku, C-Chennie" mendengar itu Chen menatap Xiumin sambil tersenyum tampan dan memberikan wink pada Xiumin. Sedangkan Tao, ia tersedak selembar pancake yang tadi ia masukan kedalam mulutnya sekaligus.

"Tao, kau baik-baik saja?" Tao mengangguk sebagai jawaban 'iya' dari pertanyaan Xiumin. Sedangkan Chen malah terkekeh melihatnya. Tao buru-buru minum susu yang ada didekatnya sambil tetap memperhatikan dua namja dihadapannya.

"bagaimana? Apa masih sakit?" tanya Chen seraya melirik bagian bawah tubuh Xiumin yang tertutup meja makan.

"sedikit" jawab Xiumin dengan kesal.

"maafkan aku, semalam aku tidak bisa menahannya" ucap Chen dengan wajah menyesal.

BYUUUR.

Tao menyemburkan susu yang ada didalam mulutnya hingga mengenai Xiumin dan Chen, membuat wajah keduanya basah.

"Tao, kau ini kenapa?" tanya Chen.

"apa yang telah kalian lakukan semalam?!"

.

.

Tao berjalan dengan perasaan yang aneh, tidak ceria seperti biasanya. Bagaimana tidak, sebelum berangkat sekolah tadi Tao ditertawai habis-habisan oleh Chen dan Xiumin. Tapi itu semua karena dirinya yang telah salah . Setelah menyemburkan susu pada wajah Chen dan Xiumin tadi, dengan beraninya Tao menuduh kedua namja itu telah melakukan sesuatu yang 'iya-iya'semalam. Dan ternyata, dugaan Tao salah BESAR.

Fakta yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah lampu ruang tengah baru diganti tadi malam.*apa-apaan itu?*

Tadi Xiumin menjelaskan, bahwa semalam saat mereka sedang asyik menonton televisi tiba-tiba lampu diruang tengah mati. Lalu Chen menggantinya dengan menggunakan tangga dan Xiumin bertugas memegangi tangganya agar tidak bergoyang. Saat melepaskan lampu dari tempatnya, lampu itu terasa sangat panas-mungkin karena terlalu sering menyala. Dan karena lampu itu masih panas Chen tidak bisa MENAHANnya hingga lampu itu terjatuh dan pecah. Dan sialnya, pecahan lampu itu mengenai kaki Xiumin hingga sobek. Jadi suara rintihan dari Xiumin semalam itu adalah saat dimana Chen sedang mengobati kaki Xiumin yang terluka.

Tapi kenapa Tao tidak mendengar kegaduhan itu? Dan bodohnya lagi Tao tidak melihat perban dikaki Xiumin tadi. Tao berdecak lalu mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Yang jelas, dia akan malu sekali jika harus bertemu dengan Chen dan Xiumin nanti.

"Hyung? Kau kenapa?" tanya Kai saat Tao sudah sampai dipersimpangan jalan.

"tidak biasanya kau kusut seperti itu" tambah Kyungsoo.

"kau tidak menyisir rambutmu, Tao?" tanya Baekhyun seraya menatap Tao seperti seorang peneliti.

"aku tidak apa-apa. Ayo kita berangkat!" kata Tao seraya berjalan mendahului yang lainnya.

.

SKIP TIME*kumat*

.

"kencan lagi?" tanya Baekhyun sinis. Kyungsoo mengangguk dan menggumamkan kata 'maaf'. Baekhyun menghela nafasnya "ya sudah".

"mianhae" kata Kyungsoo.

"tidak apa-apa. Pergilah" kata Baekhyun. Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu pergi menysul Kai yang sudah menunggunya digerbang sekolah. "bukankah mereka tinggal bersama? Apa masih belum cukup bertemu setiap hari?" gerutu Baekhyun.

"sudahlah, ayo pulang" kata Tao seraya menepuk bahu Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangguk lalu mulai berjalan pulang. Baru beberapa meter meninggalkan sekolah, langkah mereka dihentikan oleh sebuah suara yang memanggil nama Tao.

"Wu Fan songsaengnim?" Tao dan Baekhyun saling melempar pandang bingung. Ternyata yang memanggil Tao adalah Wu Fan songsaengnim. Kris keluar dari moblnya dan menghampiri keduanya. Tao sedikit gugup, melihat gurunya itu ia langsung teringat dengan namja yang selalu menghiasi mimpinya.

"annyeong haseyo" ucap Tao dan Baekhyun bersamaan seraya membungkukkan badan.

"ne,annyeong. Umh. .Tao, bisakah kau ikut denganku? Ada hal yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu"

Tao terlihat ragu-ragu untuk menjawab. Tao menatap Baekhyun meminta jawaban. Baekhyun yang ditatap seperti itu hanya bisa mengangguk dan pasrah karena siang ini sepertinya dia akan pulang sendirian.

"ne, sonsaengnim" kata Tao sedikit tidak rela meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian.

"maaf ya" kata Kris pada Baekhyun, lalu ia menggandeng Tao menuju mobilnya.

Baekhyun hanya bisa melambaikan tangannya saat mobil Kris sudah melaju pergi meninggalkannya sendiri. "sial!"gumam Baekhyun. Lalu ia mulai berjalan pulang. Sesekali ia menendangi batu yang menghalangi jalannya. "Kyungsoo kencan dengan Kai, dan Tao direbut oleh Wu fan songsangnim! Huh! Menyebalkan!" gerutu Baekhyun seraya menendang sebuah kaleng minuman kosong yang tergeletak dijalanan dengan sekuat tenaga.

"aww!" pekik seseorang yeoja. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya. "YAH! Dasar anak nakal! Kemari kau!" teriak seorang ahjumma yang sedang berdiri tak jauh disamping kiri Baekhyun. Ternyata kaleng yang tadi Baekhyun tendang telah mengenai ahjumma itu.

"joesonghamnida" ucap Baekhyun seraya membungkukkan badan berkali-kali sebelum ia kabur dari ahjumma itu. Baekhyun berlari dan berhenti ketika seorang memanggilnya.

"Baekkie!"

Baekhyun menoleh pada sumber suara, "kau?" kata Baekhyun seraya menunjuk orang yang memanggilnya yang sedang berdiri didepan mini market.

"annyeong" kata namja itu seraya memberikan senyuman lebar setelah ia menghampiri Baekhyun. Ternyata yang memanggil Baekhyun adalah namja berwajah ceria yang selalu memberinya susu kotak disekolah. Eh, ngomong-ngomong soal susu, hari ini dia tidak memberi Baekhyun susu loh.

"ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun malas.

"kau sendirian? Mana yang lain?" tanya namja itu.

"mereka sedang sibuk. Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Baekhyun.

"oh, aku dari mini market. Kau mau?" kata namja itu seraya menyerahkan sekotak susu strawberi dingin. Baekhyun menatap susu itu. "sebagai ganti yang tadi. Maaf aku lupa tidak bawa susunya. Aku kesiangan" kata namja itu lagi. Baekhyun mengambilnya, kebetulan dia sedang haus karena habis berlari dari amukan ahjumma tadi.

"gomawo"kata Baekhyun dan segera meminumnya. Namja itu tertawa melihat Baekhyun yang minum dengan terlalu semangat itu.

"Baekkie. Kau mau kemana setelah ini?" tanya namja itu.

"pulang"

"oh. Uhm, bagaimana kalau kau ikut denganku? Aku ingin mengajakmu kesuatu tempat" kata namja itu. Baekhyun terlihat berpikir. Rumahnya masih agak jauh. Baekhyun juga pulang sendirian, dan pasti itu akan terasa jauh sekali. "kita naik motorku" lanjut namja itu sambil menunjuk motornya yang masih terparkir di mini market, "nanti aku antar kau pulang, mau kan?" lanjut namja itu lagi dengan nada memohon. Baekhyun berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. Lagi pula ini masih jam dua siang dan hari ini tidak ada les privat apapun, jadi tidak apa-apa kan.

Wajah namja itu terlihat semakin ceria setelah melihat anggukan kepala Baekhyun. Ia segera menarik lengan Baekhyun menuju motornya untuk ia ajak kesuatu tempat.

.

.

.

"kita mau kemana, songsaengnim?" tanya Tao.

"kemana saja. Kau mau kemana?" tanya Kris.

"tidak tahu" kata Tao canggung. Kris terkekeh mendengarnya.

"kalau begitu kita berhenti disni saja" kata Kris lalu menghentikan mobilnya disebuah taman. Tao memandang taman itu, sepi. Mungkin karena masih siang.

"Tao" panggil Kris seraya meraih tangan Tao dalam genggamannya. Tao yang merasa aneh pun mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman tangan gurunya itu.

"s-songsaengnim?" ucap Tao sambil menatap horor tangannya yang sedang digenggam Kris. Namun Kris semakin menguatkan genggamannya agar taogagal melepaskan tangannya.

"Tao,apa kau tidak menyadarinya? Sebegitu polosnya kah kau?" kata Kris. Tao mengerutkan keningnya sambil terus berusaha melepaskan tangannya. Kris menghela nafasnya lalu melepas genggamannya dari tangan Tao. "itu untukmu" kata Kris seraya menunjuk kursi belakang mobilnya.

Tao melirik kearah yang ditunjukkan Kris. Tao membulatkan matanya melihat hadiah yang Kris berikan padanya. Sebuah boneka panda berukuran super besar sedang tidur di jok belakang, lebih besar dari yang ia impikan. Tao mengalihkan pandangannya dari boneka itu ke Kris.

"kau-?

"Kris" kata Kris."apakah mukaku berbeda Tao? Kenapa kau tidak pernah mencurigaiku? Kau ini polos atau bodoh sih?" kata Kris sedikit sebal lalu ia buru-buru mengucapkan 'maaf'saat Tao menatapnya dengan raut wajah tidak suka.

"kau benar-benar Kris?"tanya Tao sambil meneliti wajah kris. "ah, tidak mungkin" ucapnya lagi. Lalu sedetik kemudian ia meneliti wajah Kris lagi, "tapi mirrip" lanjutnya lagi. "tapi didunia ini banyak orang yang berwajah sama" lanjutnya lagi. Kris menepuk keningnya sendiri.

"kau tahu. Setelah kau meninggalkanku sendirian dimimpimu, aku jadi tidak tenang" kata Kris. "kau meninggalkanku tanpa beban. Kau tidak memikirkan perasaanku".

Mata Tao berbinar, "kau benar-benar KRIS!" ucap Tao senang. Sedangkan Kris, ia sweat droped.

"ne, Tao. Bagaimana bisa kau tidak tahu kalau ini aku. Dia saja tahu*nunjuk reader*" kata Kris. Tao menatap reader lalu kembali menatap Kris.

"maaf" kata Tao sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"aku maafkan jika kau mau menjadi namjachinguku" kata Kris.

"a-apa?" tanya Tao seraya menatap tidak percaya pada Kris, namun Kris tidak mau memandang Tao. Tao berpikir sebentar, lalu ia tersenyum,_ berarti aku sama dengan Kyungsoo,menemukan jodohku lewat mimpi,_ kata Tao dalam hati. _Eh? apa benar Kris jodohku?, _kata hati Tao lagi. Tao menggelengkan kepalanya, _ah,tidak peduli. Yang penting aku sudah dapat. Yeeaayy!, _kata hatinya lagi.

"baiklah" kata Tao dengan senyum semangat. Kris menatap Tao tidak percaya lalu sedetik kemudian ia memeluk Tao dengan erat.

"uhuk-uhuk! Aku ti-dak bisa ber-nafas" ucap Tao terbata-bata karena dipeluk terlalu erat oleh Kris.

"eh? Ma-maaf baby"kata Kris. Tao mengangguk dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. "ki-kita keluar saja, yuk" lanjut Kris. Tao menurutinya. Sepertinya akan lebih baik kalau Tao keluar,karena diluar Tao akan bisa bernafas lega.

.

.

Baekhyun dan namja itu sedang duduk disebuah bangku taman sambil memakan es krim. Sejak tadi,mereka belum ada yang buka mulut. Baekhyun berdehemsebelum berbicara,"jadi, taman ini yang ingin kau tunjukan padaku? Kalau ini sih, aku juga pernah kemari bersama Tao dan Kyungsoo" kata Baekhyun.

"aish! Aku lupa. Bukan disini tempatnya. Ayo ikut aku" kata namja itu seraya bangkit dari duduknya, Baekhyun juga ikut bangkit dari duduknya. Mereka berdua mulai berjalan menuju suatu tempat ditaman itu.

Namja itu mengajak Baekhyun kesebuah tempat yang lebih banyak terdapat pohon disana. Dibalik pohon itu, ada seekor kucing kecil berwarna putih yang sedang tertidur pulas.

"Baekkie!" seru namja itu seraya berlari menuju kucing itu. Baekhyun yang menyadari hal itu, mengerutkan keningnya. Namja itu memeluk kucing kecil itu dengan penuh perasaan dan kucing itu terus mengeong, sepertinya kucing itu senang dengan kunjungan namja ceriai itu.

"maaf ya, Baekkie. Appa terlambat, tadi Appa kencan sebentar dengan Umma", kata namja itu.

"appa? Umma? Maaf? Sepertinya kau tidak berbuat salah padaku", kata Baekhyun. Namja itu merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"uhm, Baekkie. Kenalkan, ini kucingku. Namanya. . ." namja itu menjeda perkataannya. Baekhyun penasaran. Jangan sampai namja ini gagal memberi tahukan nama lagi. "hehe, namanya Baekkie" lanjut namja itu seraya tertawa canggung. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya.

"APA!?" pekik Baekhyun tidak terima. Namja itu hanya tertawa canggung sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "enak saja! Memakai namaku untuk kucingmu? Tidak mau! Cepat ganti!" kata Baekhyun.

"i-iya iya. Tidak perlu mengamuk seperti itu" kata namja itu.

"siapa yang suruh memakai namaku tanpa ijin?!" kata Baekhyun seraya memukul lengan namja itu. Namjaitu berpikir sebentar.

"ya sudah. Aku ganti namanya menjadai Baekyeol. Bagaimana? Kau suka Baekkie?" tanya namja itu pada kucingnya. Sang kucing mengeong sebagai jawabannya. "bagus!" kata namja itu seraya memeluk kucingnya.

Baekhyun mendengus mendengarnya. Memang namanya diganti, tapi masih ada 'Baek'nya. "Baekyeol?" tanya Baekhyun. Namja itu mengangguk dengan wajah cerianya. "maksudnya?" lanjut Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun" kata namja itu seraya menunjuk Baekhyun, "Chanyeol" kata namja itu seraya menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Baekyeol" kata namja itu lagi seraya menunjuk kucingnya.

"Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

Namja itu mengangguk, "itu namaku. Park Chanyeol" kata namja itu. Entah mengapa Baekhyun merasa lega setelah mengetahui nama namja itu. Park Chanyeol.

"ah! Aku hampir lupa!" kata Chanyeol seraya membuka tasnya. Chanyeol megeluarkan kantong plastik dari dalam tasnya. Dan dari kantong plastik itu, ia mengeluarkan sebuah makanan kucing kalengan dan sebuah susu kotak seperti yang selalu ia berikan pada Baekhyun, tapi yang ini tidak ber-rasa.

Chanyeol membuka kaleng makanan kucing itu lalu memberikannya pada Baekyeol, kucingnya. Lalu ia menuangkan susu kotak itu pada sebuah mangkuk yang terbuat dari botol bekas yang sepertinya sudah tersedia disana. "nah, makanlah" kata Chanyeol. Kucing kecil itu memakan makanannya dengan lahap.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dan kucing itu bergantian, "Baekyeol?" gumam Baekhyun. Chanyeolmendnegar gumaman Baekhyun dan buru-buru berkata, "Baekyhun dan Chanyeol. Baekyeol" kata Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk seolah-olah mengerti, padahal ia masih belumbisa mencerna ucapan Chanyeol karena sibuk mengasihani kucing yang sedang makan itu.

"dia anak kita" lanjut Chanyeol. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya.

"APA?!" pekik Baekhyun. Chanyeol menutup telinganya sedangkan Baekyeol tersentak kaget. "terserah kau saja lah" kata Baekhyun datar. Tenggorokannya kering karena berteriak-teriak terus. Hening sesaat..

"kenapa kau tidak bawa dia kerumahmu saja?" tanya Baekhyun.

"ibuku tidak suka binatang. Apalagi kucing. Percuma saja aku bawa pulang, nanti pasti dibuang ibu" kata Chanyeol seraya mengelus kepala Baekyeol. "kau saja yang dia bawa pulang kerumahmu. Baekyeol kan anak kita" tawar Chanyeol. Baekhyun mulai berpikir jika Chanyeol ini memang suka memutuskan semuanya sendiri tanpa kesepakatan

"tidak mau. Lagi pula dia bukan anakku" kata Baekhyun .

"tapi kau cocok jadi ibunya. Lihat saja,wajah kalian mirip" kata Chanyeol. Baekhyun mendekatkan majahnya pada Baekyeol, meneliti wajah kucing kecil itu. Ternyata memang agak mirip, eh?

Baekhyun menjauhkan wajahnya dari Baekyeol dengan wajah memerah. "Cuma mirip sedikit", katanya. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan wajah berharap. "aku banyak les privat. Aku tidak bisa merawatnya" kata Baekhyun.

"kau bawa pulang. Nanti biar aku yang merawatnya dirumahmu. Bagaimana?" tawar Chanyeol lagi*modus tuh!* Baekhyun terlihat berpikir sambil memandang curiga pada Chanyeol yang sedang nyengir padanya.

"baiklah" kata Baekhyun akhirnya.

"benarkah?! Yeeeaaah! Gomawo Baekkie" kata Chanyeol lalu mengecup sekilas pipi Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun merona dibuatnya. Dia tidak pernah dicium siapapun selain ummanya. Tiba-tiba suasana canggung menyelimuti mereka. Mereka berdua terdiam sangat lama dan hanya meatapi Baekyeol yang sedang makan.

"PANDA, AKU MENCINTAIMU!"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terkejut mendengar teriakan seseorang yang entah berteriak dari mana. "mengapa ada orang yang mencintai panda?"gumam Chanyeol. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol seraya mengedikan bahunya lalu berkata "mungkin dia sudah tidak waras". Meraka saling tatap beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya mereka meledak tertawa.

.

.

.

"Kris! Jangan berteriak seperti itu!" kata Tao.

"tidak apa. Biar semua orang tahu kalau aku mencintaimu" kata Kris.

"tapi aku bukan panda" ucap Tao dengan wajah -_-.

"benar. Hehehe" kata Kris seraya tertawa canggung. "oh iya" Kris merogoh saku celananya, lalu menarik keluar sebuah batu berbentuk bintang dan berwarna pelangi. "ini punyamu kan?" tanya Kris seraya menyerahkan batu itu pada Tao. Tao menerimanya.

"ya, bisa dibilang begitu" kata Tao. Tao ingat, ia pernah menemukan batu ini diperjalanan pulang menuju rumahnya beberapa waktu lalu. "aku menemukannya dijalan. Karena bentuknya lucu jadi kuambil saja" lanjut Tao. Kris terkekeh seraya mengacak rambut hitam Tao.

"Tao!"

Kris dan Tao menoleh pada sumber suara. "Kyungsoo?" kata Tao. Kyungsoo berlari mendekati Tao dan Kris. "kau disini juga?" tanya Tao saat Kyungsoo sudah dekat. Kyungsoo mengangguk dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

"ikut aku dan lihat apa yang aku dan Kai temukan" kata Kyungsoo lalu menarik lengan Tao. Tao juga menggandeng tangan Kris, sehingga mereka berdua berlari dibelakang Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengajak mereka menaiki sebuah jembatan kecil yang ada ditaman itu. Disana sudah ada Kai yang menunggu.

'**sedang apa kau disini?'**, Kris bertelepati pada Kai saat sudah sampai.

'**tentu saja kencan dengan Kyungsoo. Lalu kenapa tadi kau berteriak-teriak seperti itu? Suaramu jelek tau!'**, balas Kai sambil tersenyum mengejek pada Kris.

'**diam kau anak kecil!'**, kata Kris seraya memberi deathglare pada Kai.

Kyungsoo dan Tao yang ada diantara mereka memandang keduanya bergantian dengan tatapan bingung. "jangan pedulikan mereka" kata Kyungsoo serya mengibaskan tangannya. "lihat itu" kata Kyungsoo seraya menunjuk sesuatu.

Tao memandang arah yang ditunjuk oleh Kyungsoo. "apa?" tanya Tao tidak mengerti. Karena dia hanya melihat sebuah air mancur dibawah sana. Kyungsoo mengarahkan kepala Tao pada sesuatu yang ingin ia tunjukan. Tao melihat seseorang-eh tidak- dua orang yang familiar sedang duduk dibawah pohon tak jauh dari air mancur itu.

Tao mengembangkan senyumannya. Baekhyun dan namja pemberi susu itu sedang tertawa bersama?. Tao menatap Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo tersenyum senang pada Tao seraya menaik turunkan alisnya.

"akhirnya mereka dekat juga" kata Tao lalu tertawa bersama Kyungsoo. Kris yang sedang sibuk saling ejek dengan Kai pun menghentikan kegiatannya lalu mencari sesuatu yang bisa membuat dua uke dihadapannya itu tertawa senang.

"itu teman kalian kan?" kata Kris. Tao dan Kyungsoo mengangguk. "dia juga sedang kencan dengan pacarnya disini?" tanya Kris.

"mereka belum pacaran" kata Kyungsoo. Dan Kris hanya ber 'oh'ria.

"tapi, semoga saja pada akhirnya mereka benar-benar pacaran" kata Tao. Dan tiba-tiba, tangan Tao yang sedang menggenggam batu itu mengeluarkan cahanya. Tao dan yang lainnya menatap genggaman tangan Tao yang mengeluarkan cahaya itu dengan tatapan kagum, kecuali Tao yang menatap tangannya sendiri dengan tatapan horor. "GYAAA! Batunya bersinar! Mengerikan!" kata Tao lalu membuang batu itu sejauh mungkin hingga batu itu pecah berkeping-keping.

Tapi tetap saja, jika batu itu bersinar maka sebuah permohonan akan segera terkabul. Tapi sayangnya Tao tidak pernah menyadari jika batu itu adalah sebuah batu permohonan. Tidak apa-apa, yang penting sekarang semuanya, HAPPY ENDING :D.

.

.

.

EPILOG:

Dua orang yeoja itu masih setia mencari batu pemohonan yang selalu mereka incar. Dan mereka kini sedang mencarinya disebuah taman. Dan beruntung sekali saat salah satu dari mereka melihat batu itu.

"eonni, lihat! Itu batunya!" pekik yeoja 2 senang. Yeoja 1 mendekati rekannya yang sedang mengambil batu itu.

"mana batunya?" tanya yeoja 1. Yeoja 2 menyerahkan batu itu dengan raut wajah takut bercampur sedih. Yeoja 1 menerimanya. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat batu itu sudah hancur berkeping-keping. "batuku? Pe-cah? TIDAAAAAAAKKKKKK!".

Saya tidak tahu kenapa dua yeoja ini muncul lagi. Dan kenapa epilognya gatot alias GAGAL TOTAL?! AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH! *jambak rambut Yong Mi yang nggak pernah ada waktu buat ngelanjut FF DANGER!PINOCHIO!*.

.

END!

Banyak yang pingin NC KrisTao, saya juga pingin sih tapi ini udah terlanjur Rate: T. Saya nggak berani ngubah Ratednya. Kalo ada yang mau NC, tungguin aja FF DANGER! PINOCHIO!.*promosi*

Makasih buat yang udah baca, dan jangan lupa mereview*bow*

Nah, sekarang saya mau bales review di Chap.4.*tumben*. Karena saya lagi *digebugin readers*.

**Aiiu d'freaky: **iya juga sih, yaudah kalo gitu, nggak jadi ta banenerin. Tapi nggak ada yang salah kan di Chap.4?moga-moga aja nggak ada. Cowok itu emang ChanChan, saya nggak terlalu suka crack pair. kalo crack pair paling aku suka KaiHun sama SeD.O*ngapain curhat?*. Chanyeol nggak kayak Kai n Kris. Dia Cuma anak SMA biasa. Makasih loh ya udah baca n review ^^.

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw:** iya, Kris emang sengaja dibikin jadi pengganggu disini*disembelih Kris*. Hehe,kata-kata terakhir itu cuma buat nggoda Tao aja. Kan dia masih polos gitu. Disini Kris nggak pervert kok-karena emang nggak dikasih kesempatan sama author buat grepe-grepe yayank Tao*disembur api naga*.

**UruRuBaek:** ini udah next. Tapi maaf membuat anda kecewa, ternya Kris nggak ngapa-ngapain Tao. Nggak akan kubiarkan*peluk Tao*. Makasih udah nyemangatin, baca n review*kisseu*.

**Paprikapumkin:** bener! Tao emang menggairahkan, apa lagi kalo ABSnya keliatan*nosebleed*plakk!*. Aku belum lihat penampilan Exo yang baru, kecuali Kris. Nongol mulu sih tuh orang*dibakar Kris*. Makasih sudah mau baca dan mereview*bow*.

**Zetta Ichi Kyu:** hehe, gwaenchanayo. Ini udah aku lanjut, tapi ini last Chap. Habisnya kalo terlalu panjang chapternya entar dikira sinetron. Hehe..

**Ajib4ff: **ah, masa sih kurang panjang? Rasanya aku udah ngetik panjang banget loh,sampe jari-jariku pegel semua. Hehe, makasih udah do'ain, kamu juga semoga sehat selalu. ^^

**Kazum B'tomat:** Iya nih, Duizhang mau ngapain? Hayo!?*apaan sih?*. Aduh abang Tao, dari pada pengen cewek yang kayak barbie, mending pilih aku*Tao: muka Lokayak boneka Chukkie, gue ngeri!*. ChenMin lagi apa ya? Kasih tau nggak ya... mau tau aja apa mau tau banget*kelamaan!*. hehehe..

**Taonia93:** saya takut bikin NC, saya masih polos*ngibul!*. iya nih, saya bikin karakter Kris berbeda. Habisnya bosen dsih,kalo baca FF Kris selalu jadi cowok berhati dingin. Saya tahu mukanya menga kaya angry bird merah*ngelirik Kris*, tapi paling nggak dia pasti juga punya sisi yang bisa bikin dia kayak angry birdbiru, Loh?

**KwonLee1812: **Kris nggak akan macem-macem disini. Udah aku wanti-wanti biar g macem-macem sama Tao. Thanks udah mau baca n review.

**Csimbun:** waaah, berarti kamu adalah reader yang baik. Heheha, kalo mau yadongan, tungguin aja DANGER!PINOCHIO!. rated M loh*naik turunin alis*

**ZiTao99: **NC nggak ya... umhh, nggak deh. Hehehe.

**Guest: **Krisnya gitu gimana maksudnya? Hehehe. Makasih loh udah nongkrongin FF ini. Makasih juga udah review 66.

**PrinceTea: **Buset?! Ampun! Jangan paksa saya bikin NC, saya masih polos*masih berani ngibul?!*. ChenMin, nata mereka nikah sendiri kokkalo udah waktunya*sok tau* hehehe, makasih ya udah baca n review. ^0^

**Arista Estiningt: **hahaha,tapi disini Kris nggak mesum loh*disogok duit ama Kris*

**Nurul Fajrianti:** makasih*senyum malu2*. Suka sama Ffnya ajanih? Authornya nggak?*ogah!*, hiks.

**LeeRaeTaoris:** iya. Ini udah next. Hehe, makasih ya udah nungguin FF ini. Maaf juga publishnya lama, habisnya sibuk sih*sok sibuk*.

**Reyna Lee: **Chanyeol nggak dari mimpi, dia anak SMA biasa yang naksir sama Baekhyun. ChenMin nggak ngapa-ngapain kok. Kris nggak ngegrepe-grepe Tao kok, soalnya Tao lagi aku grepe-grepe*plak!*. hehe..

**Shin Min Hwa: ** Ampuuuuunnnn T.T. Jangan cincang aku T.T. laptopnya gantian sih, jadinya lama. Maaf ya..

**Riyoung Kim: **ini udah lanjut :D

**ICE14:** ini udah lanjut. Nggak usah khawatir, Tao aman dipelukanku*ditonjok Kris* hehehe..

**Well, terima kasih semuanya. Saranghaeyo*tebar fly kiss* 3 3**


End file.
